Music and Dreams
by Parlev
Summary: Colección de One-shots.
1. Este no es el final

**Este no es el final**

 **Escrito:** Drabble o one-shoot.

 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)

 **Anime:** Shingeki no kyojin

 **Autora:** Parlev.

 **Géneros:** Yaoi.

 **Canciónes:** This isn't the end (Owl City)

 **Subgéneros:** Romance/ Drama/ Tragedia.

 **Contenidos:** Angst **/** Muerte de personajes/M-preg/Confort.

 **Parejas secundarias:** No especificadas..

 **ɷ§ɷ§ɷ**

Un día simplemente dejo de llegar a casa, a esa persona a quien amaba simplemente se fue y no volvió más.

Le prometió amor eterno pero luego se marchó, dejando atrás de si un corazón destrozado y solo, arrinconado en la obscura soledad.

Suspiro y trato de seguir adelante, de sonreír y tratar de verse feliz frente a sus amigos, aunque en el fondo de su interior algo le susurrara que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, que no volvería a ser normal, durante las noches solitarias sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, recorrían su piel maltratada y llenaban sus labios de su salado sabor, rogando a la luna verle solo una última vez para decirle "adiós"

No era el tipo de persona agradable que intentaba caerle bien a todo el mundo, veía ese mundo con ojos aburridos, simples, pensando que la vida solo se limitaba a respirar y tratar se sobrevivir un día más, muchas veces se preguntó porque es que había terminado enamorado de una persona con una personalidad tan desagradable, gruñón y con una paciencia más diminuta que un grano de azúcar, muchas veces la pregunta se formulaba en su mente pero luego simplemente sonreía quitándole importancia al asunto.

Muchas personas se sorprendían al verlos juntos, tan diferentes como el día y la noche, otros decían que con sus altas diferencias se complementaban a la perfección, la alegría y la emotividad emanada de Eren y la seriedad y monotonía de Levi, después de todo los polos opuestos se atraen, comentaban algunos entre risas.

 _Le prometió a su familia que estaría bien, pero simplemente la dejo atrás con un disparo._

Pudieron ser felices por la eternidad, disfrutando cada momento con una sonrisa, se habían tomado de las manos y se habían hecho promesas de amor, susurrando palabras inocentes para un futuro incierto, latiendo sus corazones a un solo ritmo, mezclando sus emociones en una sola sintonía, pero la vida jamás ha sido justa, arrebatando el amor de un solo arranque, rompiendo los hilos que se hubieran formado al paso de los años, hilos tejidos de cariño y afecto.

Llorando durante las noches, tratando de ocultar su dolor durante el día, sufriendo internamente mientras agonizaba, odiándolo por abandonarlo, por romper aquella promesa de estar juntos por la eternidad incierta.

Un día la vida volvió a golpearlo, pensado que jamás podría encontrar aquella felicidad que había nacido con él, dándose cuenta que una vida pequeña estaba creciendo en su interior, las lágrimas que escapaban durante las noches lo traicionaron, dándose cuenta que aunque él no estuviera a su lado, había dejado un pedacito de si con él, un recordatorio vivo de su pequeño y frágil amor.

A pesar de que con los meses el dolor había sido real, pudo ser capaz de perdonarlo y tratando de ser fuerte simplemente siguió adelante.

Porque ahora no solo iba a ser él mismo, tenía que luchar por una vida más.

 _El amor es confuso y la vida es difícil, luchar por sobrevivir._

Con el tiempo aquel bello y pequeño recuerdo creció, teniendo presente y viviente la imagen de la persona que jamás podría olvidar ni volviendo a nacer, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida e inocente, trayendo consigo de nuevo aquellas promesas hechas sin conocer los desastres que los rodeaban, soltó un par de lágrimas y sonriendo abrazo a su pequeño hijo, murmurando un débil.

" _Gracias por existir"_

 **Tenía la idea de hacer un one-shoot un poco más largo, con más emotion y tragedia pero tengo más cosas encima y deje esto así, si en algún momento de la vida me da por hacer la versión grande lo hare por mientras simplemente dejare esto como esta, no quería que la idea me atormentara por la eternidad xD okno, solo no puedo estar en paz si no subo las cosas de mi cabeza x3.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **Parlev"**


	2. Dreams & Disasters

**Escrito:** One-shot

 **Pareja:** Eren x Oc.

 **Oc:** Reader.

 **Canción:** Dreams and disasters de Owl city.

≈ _ **Dreams & Disasters ≈**_

La música resonaba en el aire, gritaban hasta que la garganta les quemaba, alzando los brazos y conduciendo a altas velocidades, sin importarles nada más allá del camino por delante, el medidor del gas marco la mínima cantidad de este, hasta quedarse completamente vacío, el automóvil había recorrido tantos kilómetros que estaba hasta reventar, el motor se incendió, tanto (…) como Eren saltaron del auto rápidamente, ambos riendo hasta que el estómago les empezó a doler, era una completa locura.

El cabello de (…) se ondeó con el viento, se dobló en dos y comenzó a tratar desesperadamente por respirar pero la risa era más.

—No puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta este punto. —Comento entre risas.

—Debemos alejarnos, tal vez explote en cualquier momento. —Eren tomo a la chica del brazo y la jalo hasta que ambos empezaron a correr lejos del vehículo.

Las risas aún se mezclaban con el aire del ambiente sin detenerse, el sol estaba casi por ocultarse, el cielo se iluminaba de un tenue naranja demasiado suave, las nubes tintadas entre rosas y rojos claros, era un espectáculo hermoso.

La falta de aire les impidió seguir adelante, ambos se sostuvieron de las rodillas para tratar de inhalar un poco de oxígeno, de vez en cuando aún tenían una que otra risa que lanzar solo por mera ocurrencia, la chica se incorporó, estando segura de estar repuesta, bajo el cierre de la chamarra y estiro los brazos, la ligera briza acaricio sus mejillas, inhalo con fuerza.

—Es hermoso. —Murmuro.

—Lo sé.

Giro sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—Quiero alejarme, deseo escapar.

—Debes volver.

A pesar de que las palabras contradecían sus pensamientos, la chica no comento nada contrario, se detuvo, mirando absorta el cielo tintado, su gesto se había relajado, mostrando un semblante más serio pero a la vez tranquilo, como si su mente estuviera en blanco, aunque era totalmente lo contrario.

— ¿Recuerdas? ¿Eren? —Giro el rostro y dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Claro. —El chico le sonrió de vuelta metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Con la misma rapidez y energía con la que habían llegado a ese alejado lugar, la chica entro a los confines de la carretera, un apartado de árboles ubicados en bajada, sin decir nada, Eren la siguió.

—Algún día viviríamos lo más lejos de todo, fuera de casa, fuera de las reglas, lejos de cualquier cosa, eso me prometiste. ¿Cierto? — (…) se detuvo junto a un árbol para evitar resbalar gracias a las piedras bajo sus tenis desgastados.

—Eso dije.

Eren alzo la vista, el cielo estaba obscureciendo, debían volver pronto, ya tendrían un grave problema por escapar y posiblemente también por el coche estropeado, dejo salir aire, en realidad (…) había enloquecido por completo, dejo salir una risita divertida, parecía seguir siendo aquella misma niña hiperactiva de siempre, ambos lo eran, traviesos, metidos en problemas a cada rato, llenos de rasguños y golpes, salvados por las palabras de Armin o los golpes de Mikasa, regañados, etc, con el paso del tiempo uno de los dos debía madurar, al parecer había sido Eren, (…) parecía no querer hacerlo nunca. Pero supuso que mientras él le cuidara la espalda no importaba mucho en realidad.

Llegaron a lo más recóndito y profundo de lo que posiblemente podría llamarse como bosque.

—(…) creo que ya debemos dar media vuelta, es tarde.

La chica le ignoro y continúo caminando.

—(…) vamos.

Solo unos pasos más adelante y la chica de repente desapareció, Eren apresuro el paso, un montón de hierba, hojas y ramas hacían una cortina que le impedía ver más allá, entro, pensando que allí era donde (…) había desaparecido.

—Tal vez tú pensaste que era una promesa vaga, pero yo no, ¿Recuerdas que me salte muchas clases este año? Bueno pues he venido aquí y he construido esto, te mentí solo para que me siguieras, sabía que no ibas a dejarme sola.

Delante de Eren una pequeña casa hecha de madera se alzaba, era muy sencilla y pequeña, apenas y posiblemente cabrían ellos, dudaba que soportara más allá de una leve lluvia o brizna.

—Estás loca, ¿Cómo lo has logrado? —Contesto sonriendo divertido y sin poderlo creer, camino rápidamente, llegando hasta estar frente a la casa, la toco para verificar que fuera verdadera.

(…) Se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia.

—Los tres años de la secundaria estudie carpintería, ¿Lo olvidas? Fue la única cosa que realmente tome enserio.

—No lo dudo, ¿En serio lo hiciste tú sola?

—No, recibí ayuda de los animalitos del bosque. —Respondió la chica con sarcasmo, se llevó las manos a la cintura y mostro una sonrisa burlona. —Es… como nuestro pequeño club.

—Supongo.

Entonces recordó que durante todo este tiempo (…) llegaba a casa llena de rasguños en la cara, moretones en las rodillas y los dedos vendados. Sonrió sinceramente, realmente ella estaba completamente loca.

—Nuestro pequeño sueño desastroso, ¿No crees?

 **Gracias por leer.**

" **Parlev"**


	3. Hello!

**Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Canción:** "Hello" de Adele.  
 **Narrador:** Primera persona.  
 **Parejas:** Riren (Levi x Eren)  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgénero:** Desamor/ Drama/ Trágedia  
 **Contenidos:** Infidelidad/ Arrepentimiento/ Daily Life/ Recuerdos.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** EruRen (Erwin x Eren) RivaMika (Levi x Mikasa)

◆◇○◎● ●◎○◇◆  
 **Hola, desde el otro lado.**

Las ventanas parecen estar llorando, las gotas de lluvia resbalan por los cristales hasta el límite que las detiene, una tras otra igual a las lágrimas, me pregunto si el cielo esta triste.

Tomo la taza de café, soplo el vapor y tomó un sorbo, esta muy caliente, me quema la garganta.

Dejo salir el aire acumulado en mis pulmones, es más como el humo de los trenes, quema y arde, la lluvia repiquetea contra el techo de lámina que nos protege, dentro de la cafetería solo hay un par de personas, hay una escritora al fondo con su computador portátil, escribe rápidamente, como si deseara que las ideas no se escaparan de sus dedos, aparte de la lluvia, el tecleo de sus dedos es lo segundo que se escucha, tiene el cabello maltratado, atado en un moño desordenado, cara de aspecto enfermizo, con ojeras, los ojos castaños hinchados, los labios blancos y resecos pero extrañamente tiene un aspecto feliz, contenta y fascinada con algo, me recuerda un poco a ti.

Doy un nuevo sorbo al café, sigue caliente pero esta vez no quema, solo hace un viaje tibio por mi garganta hasta mi estomágo. Está bien.

«Eren, tengo una nueva idea...»

«¿Así? ¿De que va?»

Restrego mis manos en busca de un poco de calor, he dejado los guantes en casa, solo he traído una vieja chamarra y una bufanda, ni siquiera he traído paraguas o algo con lo que protegerme de la lluvia, aunque siendo sinceros no es como si quisiera regresar a casa.

«¿Te sientes mal?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Estás pálido»

«Je, te diste cuenta»

«Claro que me di cuenta»

La escritora pide una rebanada de pay de limón, creo que es el cuarto en esta última media hora.

¿Recuerdas?

Tú también solías comer de más en temporada de las Interprepas, decías que los nervios te atacaban y abrían un enorme hoyo en tu estomágo, siempre hacías hasta el último esfuerzo por ganar el primer lugar en la categoría de literatura, jamás te rendias, significaba todo para tí.

Comprendí eso un par de años más tarde.

Es una lástima.

Me hubiera gustado mucho compartir tu éxito en ese entonces.

«Entiendo... ¿Si? Largate.»

Era demasiado tonto como para pensar en ser menos egoísta.

Quien sabe.

La vida siempre da demasiados giros, tantos, enredando los hilos que los unen, haciendo que se pierdan, se enteren y algunas veces provocando que se rompan, depende de nosotros si queremos reparar los hilos o dejarlos como están, fingiendo indiferencia.

¿Me creerías si te digo que no fue mi intensión hacerte daño?

No, tal vez no, eras un tanto testarudo en aquel entonces. No sé si aun sigues siéndolo. Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

¿Quince?

¿Veinte?

Perdí la cuenta.

La escritora ha devorado el pay y continúa escribiendo, se limpia la nariz con la manga del suéter gris que lleva puesto.

Sonrió.

Tú harías una cara de asco al ver eso.

¿Recuerdas?

Supongo que si, porque yo lo hago. Todo el tiempo, apesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigo recordandote.

He llamado varias veces a tu casa, tratando desesperadamente en pedirte que me perdones pero parece que nunca estás, dudo siquiera que ese siga siendo tu número telefónico, pero no tengo nada más con lo que contactarte.

«Bien, espero que los disfrutes»

Aun tengo aquellos boletos, guardados dentro de una libreta, el papel se ha vuelto amarillento y viejo, siento que en cualquier instante van a volverse polvo, es una pena que jamás los hayamos logrado usar; fue mi culpa y me arrepiento.

Aun recuerdo, tengo tatuada, esa mirada sorprendida intentando parecer sería y despreocupada, esa mirada que contenía la inscripción de traición y desasosiego. Me duele el solo pensar en aquel día en que empezaste a odiarme. Tus ojos gritando desesperadamente que aquello que veían era una broma, un mal juego mental tuyo, por desgracia todo era verdad.

«Te pido que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, no me hables, si me ves fije que no me conoces, me das asco, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.»

No se que sentí en aquel momento, cuando escuche esas palabras salir de tus labios, ¿Miedo? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Alivio? ¿Enojo? ¿Paz? No lo sé, pero sé que a ti si te dolió decirlas.

Comprendí demasiado tarde que me amabas realmente, que tus sentimientos eran sinceros, que darías mucho por mi sin pedir nada a cambio, nada salvo ser correspondido de la misma forma, por desgracia él yo joven era demasiado idiota como para comprenderlo, había sido demasiado tarde, muy tarde, para reparar el daño causado.

Perdoname.

Ahora vivo con él.

Es... muy extraño de decir, teniendo en cuenta que fue con él con quien te rompí el corazón.

Es una excelente persona, me quiere y yo a él, hemos hecho demasiadas cosas juntos, estoy feliz a su lado, quizá incluso más feliz de lo que lo fui a tu lado en aquel viejo entonces.

Pero no me malinterpretes, yo en realidad te quise, demasiado, pero tal vez no lo suficiente como para ser paciente, por que eso era lo que necesitabas, una persona paciente y decidida a tu lado y yo no era el correcto, necesitabas a alguien que te apoyará y que te empujara a hacer realidad tus sueños, creo que yo solo te quería, egoistamente, para mi, verte todo el tiempo detrás de libros, computadoras, tinta y papel era desesperante, no tener tu entera atención me hacía sentir que era un estorbo. Eso fue lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hice en aquella triste ocasión.

Muchas veces, años después, intente hablar contigo, contactarte y hacer que me disculparas, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad, tú en realidad llegaste a odiarme y a despreciarme, comprendí que aquellas duras palabras eran verdad, que habían salido del fondo de tu dolido y destrozado corazón.

«Eres asqueroso, me repugna tu presencia.»

Pensé, que tal vez lo olvidarías y que me perdonarías pasados unos días, pero me equivoque.

La escritora enreda sus dedos en su cabello y suspira, murmura un par de palabras y parece releer su trabajo, la inspiración parece abandonarla de repente.

Comprendí muy tarde que todo el esfuerzo que hacías en aquella ocasión era para mi, querías ganar por mi.

Lo malo es que jamás valore ese esfuerzo.

En verdad lo siento.

¿Dónde estás?

¿Qué has hecho con tu vida?

¿Te has casado?

¿Qué pasó contigo?

Después de tantos años, aún pienso en ti.

El celular suena dentro de mi bolsillo, dejo salir aire por la nariz, mis manos que sostienen la taza caliente de café y al separarlas la corriente de aire frío me estremece.

Erwin.

Aparece en la pantalla su nombre y contesto rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— _¿Donde estás? La lluvia esta demasiado fuerte, ¿Llevas paraguas?_

A veces, es peor que mi madre.

En contrario, tú me reprenderias por ser un inconciente y salir de casa con este clima.

—Estoy en la cafetería.

— _¿Quieres que vaya por ti?_

—No, estaré bien, no te preocupes.

— _¿Seguro?_

— Si, tomaré un taxi cuando este de regreso.

— _Entonces, con cuidado._

La llamada se corta rápidamente y vuelvo mi atención a la taza de café humeante.

No fue la mejor manera de decirte que nuestra relación no estaba funcionando, creo que fui demasiado lejos en aquella ocasión.

Simplemente lanzaste los boletos a mi rostro y te fuiste para nunca más volver, ni siquiera te detuve, me quede quieto, tal vez pensé que era lo mejor, dejar de engañarte y ya, seguir con mi vida y tu con la tuya, como las personas civilizadas que se supone éramos.

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero yo en definitiva no siento ningún alivio.

Después de todo, yo aun pienso en ti.

Soy feliz, me case, tengo un buen trabajo y una pareja que me ama y cuida, pero tu rostro de odio sigue sin dejarme dormir por las noches, pienso en mil escenarios que pude haber llevado a cabo, tratar de reparar el daño ocasionado, sin embargo, se queda allí, como un simple pensamiento, un desastroso "hubiera"

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca me hubieras encontrado besando otros labios?

¿Habríamos seguido juntos?

¿Yo habría dejado de jugar libremente contigo?

¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros de seguir ciego ante mis acciones?

¿Hubiéramos...?

¿Seríamos...?

¿Qué?

Preguntas sin respuesta que jamás encontrare pero que siguen allí, viviendo eternamente por quiensabe cuanto tiempo más.

La escritora me mira, es como si supiera que es lo que estoy pensando.

Es esa misma mirada que tú dabas luego de pensar demasiado en si una idea era buena o no.

Me gustaría ir y preguntarle que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Tengo curiosidad.

«Es algo... Rápido, no lo comprenderías, las ideas llegan y ya, hay que ser muy astuto para tomarlas, recordarlas y transformarlas en palabras.»

«En realidad no lo entiendo»

Aun conservó todos los poemas que me escribiste, las bonitas historias que me dedicabas, todos y cada uno de esos escritos están guardados, dejando que el tiempo los acaricie.

En verdad tú me amabas y yo jamás pude valorarlo.

«Solo es cuestión de usar metáforas, pero no hacer algo exagerado y fantasioso, por ejemplo...»

Susurraste algo a mi oído, pensé que había sido algo demasiado romántico que había logrado que me sonrojara, tu te burlaste de mi rostro.

«Eres un idiota»

En verdad lo siento.

En verdad no era mi intensión provocar tanto daño.

El café llega a su fin, solo una leve capa de residuo al fondo de la taza, llamo a una camarera y ella cobra por mi pequeño pedido.

La lluvia parece haberse detenido, pero aún hace demasiado frío, aún así es tarde, es mejor que vuelva antes de que reciba otra llamada de Erwin preocupándose por mi.

Yo en verdad lo quiero.

¿Te reirias si te dijo que me rápido esa misma frase todos los días?

Soy más feliz de lo que pude haberlo sido contigo.

¿Qué dirías si te dijo que eso pienso antes de empezar mi día?

Supongo que al final sigo siendo muy egoísta.

Dejo salir una bocada de aire, meto las manos dentro de los bolsillos y doy una última mirada a aquella escritora.

Me devuelve la mirada y murmura algo, obviamente soy incapaz de escucharlo, la puerta se abre de golpe y una ráfaga de viento entra provocando que la conexión se pierda.

Un montón de gente entra al local, desesperados por cubrirse del clima, me abro paso entre la multitud hasta estar afuera, donde las calles están casi vacías.

— Papi, quiero esa muñeca para navidad, es muy linda.

—Claro, princesa, pero primero súbete la bufanda esta haciendo demasiado aire.

—Si, si, oye, ¿Podemos ir a comer hamburguesas?

—Hay que esperar a mamá.

Diría que el aire me ha revuelto las ideas, ha revuelto mis memorias y ahora estoy escuchando tu voz.

— Lo siento, había demasiada gente en el baño.

— Mamá, papá ha dicho que puedo pedir esa muñeca para navidad.

Giro mi rostro, guiado por la simpleza de la curiosidad.

— Puedes pedir lo que quieras, cariño, siempre y cuando haya buenas calificaciones en la boleta.

—He sacado un sobresaliente en Aritmética, mami, dile papá.

— Si, si, la pequeña Nicky, ha sacado un sobresaliente en Aritmética.

— Papá.

Al otro lado de la acera, una niña de largo cabello negro se cruza de brazos, una hermosa mujer de rasgos finos mira a la niña con diversión y un lado mostrando una sonrisa divertida estas tú.

Jamás habías sonreído de esa forma conmigo.

¿Cómo olvidar tu rostro?

Ni siquiera volviendo a nacer podría hacerlo.

— Bueno, ¿A donde vamos ahora?

— Hamburguesas. Quiero hamburguesas para comer.

— Eres demasiado glotona, Nicky.

— Eres muy grosero papá.

El mundo es demasiado pequeño y cruel como para que venga a encontrarte aquí, es como si me golpeara en la cara, me restregara que eres feliz con alguien que obviamente no soy yo, que has formado una familia hermosa, una donde no estoy incluido.

Y duele.

Duele mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

La pequeña niña se parece mucho a ti, hermosas facciones de porcelana, ojos de un gris intenso, de sonrisa resplandeciente.

Tomás de la mano a la mujer a tu lado, ella te sonríe y besas su sien, ella ríe y le dedicas una de esas sonrisas que jamás me dedicaste a mi.

Después de tantos años sigo siendo demasiado egoísta.

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero yo en realidad no siento sanación.

Cruzas la calle con aquellas dos mujeres a tu lado, te notas tan feliz, debería alegrarme de eso.

Hola, ¿Aun me recuerdas?

Soy aquella persona que te rompió el corazón, pero al parecer eso es algo que ya no te afecta.

Observo a tu perfecta familia, doy media vuelta, dispuesto a irme, porque yo ya no soy parte de tu vida.

¿Me has olvidado?

Porque yo soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Porque yo aun te...

— ¿Eren?

Al paso de los años... ¿Aun eres capaz de recordar mi nombre?

No me detengo, camino a pasos cortos, si volteo posiblemente solo arruine tu vida de nuevo. Y no quiero que me odies más.

— ¿Levi? ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Papi?

— Nada, creí haber visto a alguien, vamos a entrar.

Porque yo aun te...

Después de tanto tiempo yo solo sigo pensando en mi mismo.

La escritora teclea rápidamente, dándole fin a su historia. Una vez que escriba el punto final ya no hay retorno.

 **Hello, from the other side.**

 **Gracias por leer.**  
 **«Parlev»**


	4. Noveno piso

**Sala de asesinos.**

 **Escrito:** One-shot/ drabble.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Género** : Yaoi.  
 **Subgénero:** Espías/ Acción.  
 **Contenidos:** Asesinos/ Muertes de personajes/ Romance/ Francotirador.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** EruRen.

Apagó el cigarrillo tirandolo al piso y aplastando con su zapato, dejo salir el humo con los labios entreabiertos y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Noveno piso.— Anuncio la voz del altavoz del elevador.

Dejo salir aire y después las puertas de metal se deslizaron a los lados dejando ver una planta completamente vacía de gente, no había nada más que puro desastre por las obras de construcción, las piedras enormes estorbaban el paso y los cables colgando del techo eran un peligro total.

Se encamino hasta el otro lado del piso, justo al borde de la construcción donde no había barandales o algún soporte con el que agarrarse, era un lugar muy peligroso para cualquier persona, por supuesto, él no era cualquier persona por lo que esos detalles de peligro eran una insignificancia para si mismo.

Saco otro cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones y con el encendedor en la mano izquierda lo encendió, dejo salir el humo y después sostuvo el cigarrillo entre los dientes mientras dejaba la pequeña maleta que lo acompañaba en el piso, se puso acunclillas y abrió la tapa de la maleta, saco la primera parte del arma y empezó a unir las piezas hasta obtener una arma de largo alcance, por último coloco el visor en su sitio y se aseguro de que no estuviera empañado.

Subió su pierna derecha en una de las grandes piedras del piso y se recargo el arma sobre los brazos en posición de disparo, chasqueo los dientes sin soltar el cigarrillo y busco a su objetivo.

Kenney le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de Erwin Smith, quería su cabeza a más tardar a medianoche.

El reloj marcó las diez y media.

De nuevo enfoco el visor a la dirección que se suponía su objetivo tenía que estar, el hotel del otro lado estaba bastante concurrido esa noche, el piso más alto estaba lleno de hermosas mujeres en vestidos de noche y elegantes hombres en traje, la mayoría tenía una copa en la mano, la luz del piso era de un amarillo tenue, había arreglos poco ostentosos y meseros sirviendo comida.

Allí, junto a la fuente estaba Armin Arlert, un aristócrata Inglés, a su lado, Marco Bott, el primogénito de Bott Compañy, junto a la mesa de bocadillos, Sasha Brouse, presidenta de la comisión general de comercio, Connie Springer, vicepresidente de la compañía alemana de comercio, entre otros importantes personajes del mundo del dinero y la elegancia.

Justo a un lado de la fuente de hielo estaba, Erwin Smith, presidente de Crobbla e importante magnate de la principal capital de petróleo, a su lado Mike Zacharias, su mano derecha, entrecerro los ojos y acarició el gatillo del arma con suavidad, tenía solo un tiro y este debía ser lo más limpio posible y directo al corazón.

Solo empujó un poco más el gatillo cuando una bonita mujer de larga cabellera castaña se acercó hasta Smith, dejo de tomar el gatillo, no podía matar a aquella mujer, sería un problema.

Chasqueo la lengua molesta y escupió el cigarro al piso.

— Muévete, idiota.— Murmuro entre dientes.

La mujer lanzó una cantarina risa adorable, como si hubiera escuchado algo muy gracioso, se acercó hasta Erwin y lo beso lentamente dejando sorprendido a este, después sonrió mostrando sus dientes y dio un paso a la izquierda, ese movimiento hizo que de nuevo apretara el gatillo aunque una vez más su trabajo se hecho a perder al ver como sobresalía una brillante daga del pecho de Smith, el traje blanco rápidamente se macho de rojo, a su lado Mike intento asesinar a la mujer pero ella fue más rápida disparando limpiamente a su frente.

Levi fruncio el ceño con molestía.

— Maldita.— Murmuro.

Movió el arma y disparo contadas veces en dirección a donde corría aquella misteriosa mujer.

"Debe ser una novata". Pensó. "O muy idiota como para actuar a luz"

Siguió disparando pero ella parecía ser muy escurridiza.

Se detuvo un segundo y debajo del vestido saco una estrella, entre los dedos la lanzó en su dirección, dando de lleno en la boca del arma, como acto de reflejo Levi se hizo hacia atrás, chasqueo la lengua.

En el piso del hotel todos los invitados yacían muertos, la mujer enredo sus dedos en el cabello y tiro hacia abajo quitándose la peluca castaña y mostrando solo su corto cabello del mismo color, giro el rostro hacia donde estaba aquel francotirador y sonrió de forma burlona, luego salió de aquel lugar saltando del otro lado, al parecer alguien ya la esperaba.

"Eren" pensó Levi, ¿Cómo olvidar a aquel idiota?

Sonrió para si mismo, al parecer aquel chiquillo estaba creciendo y haciendo un pésimo trabajo, Kenney pagaría por eso.

 **Gracias por leer.**  
 **«Parlev»**


	5. Practice

**Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren.)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgénero:** Erótico/ Romance/ R-18/ Omegaverse.  
 **Contenidos:** Lemmon/ Lime/ Lemmon hard/ Celo.

◆◇○◎● ●◎○◇◆  
 **Practice.**

Entro en la cocina para preparar café, el día parecía no querer mejorar en lo absoluto, llevaba tres días lloviendo sin parar y hacía un frío insoportable, el viento azotaba contra las ventanas provocando un horrible sonido, igual al de las películas de terror, lo cual no era muy amigable teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba solo en aquella enorme casa y que era un tanto miedoso.

Le había costado mucha valentía salir de su habitación y recorrer los metros que lo dividían de la cocina, todo porque necesitaba algo con lo que calmar el frío de su cuerpo, pensó que el café era una buena solución a ese problema friolento. Llevaba encima una cobija, que cubría desde su cabeza hasta sus tobillos y debajo una chamarra enorme cubriendo un par de suéteres delgados, se había puesto unas botas afelpadas, guantes, orejeras y un gorro, todo solo para ir a la cocina, era, quizá, un poco exagerado, pero su temperatura corporal descendía mucho en estas temporadas y si no se cubría adecuadamente podía contraer algún tipo de gripe y para ser sincero cuando enfermaba la situación se ponía muy mala.

Dejo que el agua hirviera poco a poco mientras buscaba el frasco de café instantáneo, un poco de azúcar, miel y si de casualidad encontraba uno de esos paquetes de tartaletas de fresa para acompañar su bebida, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, se restregó los brazos con las manos enguantadas y resopló.

Vertió el agua hirviendo en una taza y la mezcló con el polvo del café, endulzándola en su punto favorito, al no encontrar las galletas se conformó con trocitos de pan tostado bañados en miel y así volvió a su habitación.

Cerro con seguro la puerta, en realidad prefería no volver a salir de su habitación, al menos hasta que Levi estuviera de vuelta, lo que esperaba fuera esa misma noche, no creía ser capaz de volver a pasar una noche en vela por culpa del miedo a que alguien irrumpiera en su hogar con propósitos sospechosos, prendió la televisión y se acomodó en la cama con el propósito de no volver a moverse.

La programación era buena, un milagro porque últimamente los programas eran bastante tontos, se divirtió con un par de caricaturas infantiles y se entretuvo con películas románticas, al final término por ver el fin del pan y el café, torció los labios un tanto inconforme pero a pesar de tener hambre no volvería a salir de la privacidad y protección de su pequeño huevo, como solía llamarlo Levi de vez en cuando.

Tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios mordiéndolos en el camino.

La chica de la película parecía estar huyendo de su ex-esposo. Que tonta.

Volvió a tragar y se cruzó de brazos apretando su vientre.

Creía que la escena principal había sido un asesinato, al parecer estaba equivocado.

Su respiración se alteró un grado más alto haciendo que sus exhalaciones fueran ruidosas.

Pero al parecer él ex-esposo era un completo psicópata.

Se removió inquieto, la cobija encima de su cuerpo empezaba a acalorarle de más.

Su corazón dio severos latidos agresivos contra sus costillas, enviando un dulce veneno por todo su torrente sanguíneo.

La temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a subir lentamente provocando que se quitará la chamarra y se quedara solo con el par de suéteres cubriendo su cuerpo.

Volvió la mirada a la ventana, al parecer el clima seguía igual de malo pero su cuerpo parecía estar en pleno verano.

Perdió la noción de la película hasta el momento en el que la chica quiere huir de Atlanta.

Gruño y se apretó con más fuerza el vientre, sentía el pijama húmedo y su piel sudorosa, jadeo intentando recobrar el aliento.

Un poco más tarde cayó en la cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se movió difícilmente hasta su buró en la parte derecha de la cama en busca de un calendario.

Creía que aún faltaba una semana para su próximo celo.

El movimiento de sus piernas y su propio roce le provocaba una severa molestia, apretó los dientes, sabía que eso solo era el inicio, después empezaría lo peor e incontrolable de esa etapa, no era que le molestara pero si era una molestia si se encontraba solo en casa mientras su pareja se encontraba quien sabe en dónde.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba apretó el papel entre sus manos sin siquiera ver la fecha, necesitaba atención de inmediato, al menos controlarse un poco.

Ni siquiera recordaba donde estaban los supresores temporales.

Su trasero se encontraba increíblemente mojado y dilatado, mientras su miembro estaba perfectamente despierto y alegre dándole unas increíbles molestias al tratar, inútilmente, caminar, ni siquiera llego a la puerta cuando sus piernas fallaron y provocaron que cayera al piso temblando.

Era el primer celo que tendría que sufrir solo y eso lo hacía molestar, usualmente Levi llevaba la cuenta y los días al tanto para evitar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

Como pudo regreso a la cama, sentía la parte baja de su cuerpo realmente inquietante, como si se hubiera orinando, era una sensación un tanto incómoda.

Se recostó, descansando la cabeza en su almohada, abrió las piernas y con los dedos pulgares estiro el elástico del pijama deslizándola lentamente, el leve tacto despertó un montón de sensaciones agradables, alterando sus nervios de manera desesperante. Una vez que las prendas de ropa estuvieron fuera tuvo libre acceso a su miembro y entrada, respiro varias veces y pensó un poco, en realidad jamás había tenido que recurrir a la masturbación, desde el primer celo, Levi había estado allí para ayudarle.

Cerró los ojos y trato de regular sus exhalaciones y su ritmo cardíaco.

—Cálmate. —Se susurró a sí mismo.

Sentía demasiado calor, como si estuviera teniendo temperatura, jadeaba y la respiración estaba entrecortada, un incesante hormigueo recorría cada milímetro de su piel, era desesperante.

Con ambas manos tomo su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, en realidad no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, usualmente Levi era el que hacia todo, se culpó internamente por ni siquiera ser capaz de saber autosatisfacerse. Aunque en poco tiempo solo fue consciente de la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, la necesidad de mover las manos con rapidez, la debilidad en las piernas, la presión en las caderas…

— ¡Levi! —Gruño quedito mientras apretaba sus piernas alrededor del agarre de sus manos.

Pero no era suficiente.

Su cuerpo no estaba satisfecho.

Aunque al menos había logrado que la fiebre bajara un poco y las piernas dejaran de temblarle, respiro agitado y cerró los ojos, con los dedos manchados de semen busco el teléfono celular tanteando en el buró de madera, abrió los ojos, tenía una película de lágrimas que le impedía ver correctamente, toco la tapa del celular pero entre su torpeza este cayó al piso, maldijo por lo bajo.

Los labios le temblaron y doblando las rodillas se estiro para tomar el celular, abrió la tapa y presiono la tecla de números rápidos llamando al primer número que tenía en la lista. Al tercer timbrazo contestaron.

— _Diga._

—Levi. —Contesto con voz lastimera.

— _¿Eren? ¿Paso algo?_

—Te necesito… —Jadeo, de nuevo la temperatura comenzó a subir, se quejó, la erección chocaba con la suavidad de las telas de la sabana. —Dentro… vuelve a casa.

Deslizo su mano derecha por las sabanas limpiando los fluidos blanquecinos en la tela, sabía que Levi se molestaría por mancharlas pero no le importaba demasiado en ese momento.

— _Espera, llegare pronto._

—Por favor… apresúrate… —Movió las piernas con desesperación.

Quizás esos fueron los minutos más tortuosos para él.

Con un poco de fuerza extra y un poco de lucidez se había levantado y buscado un pequeño frasco de lubricante de naranja que recién había comprado, se dejó caer en medio de la habitación, era como si se sintiera demasiado cansado, debilitado, eran síntomas de un éxtasis demasiado alto, quito la tapa del frasco y dejo caer el contenido en su mano, abrió las piernas y con los dedos llenos del frio y viscoso liquido empezó a hacerse camino en su propia entrada. Se quejó, era un poco incómodo estar de esa forma, introdujo los dos primeros dedos, usándolos para dilatarse y al mismo tiempo darse placer, seguía sin ser suficiente. Empezaba a desesperarse.

Introdujo el tercer dedo y con la mano libre volvió a la labor de masturbarse, sonrió, empezaba a salivar demasiado, un hilillo le recorría la barbilla, los ojos le lloraban, el cuerpo le ardía, quemaba, pero se sentía bien, era un calor excitante, quizás no era mala idea hacer el trabajo él solo.

Levi llego a casa pasado unos minutos, Eren había escuchado el carro estacionarse y la puerta abrirse, le sorprendió que el solo escucharlo hiciera que eyaculara sobre los dedos, aunque la erección y éxtasis siguieron presentes, no acudió a la ayuda del chico de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo. Eren tenía la sudadera resbalando por sus hombros, los bóxer a mitad de las piernas y parte de su piel llena de su propio semen, la cara con rastros de sal de las lágrimas y saliva, también un poco del fluido que había logrado salpicarle el rostro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un leve crujido, Levi se estaba quitando la corbata, observo la escena frente a él y murmuro.

—Creí que empezarías la siguiente semana.

El lugar apestaba a feromonas y fluidos biológicos.

—Levi. —Sonrió el chico sosteniéndose sobre sus temblorosas rodillas. —Bienvenido a casa.

Alzo los pies dejando el bóxer en el piso, dejo que la sudadera bajara por sus brazos quedándose solo con la camiseta amarilla, enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja y lo beso, Levi lo aferro de su cuello, introduciendo la lengua dentro de la cavidad del chico.

—Creo que ya has hecho parte del trabajo mientras no estaba.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo ahora, entra en mí, por favor. —Rogo en un susurro.

Deslizo sus manos por encima de los pantalones del recién llegado, no era necesario que ayudara con la erección, está ya estaba más que despierta y dispuesta a hacer el trabajo.

Eren se giró en sí mismo y restregó su trasero en la entrepierna de Levi, coloco las manos en el borde de la cama, alzando la parte baja de su cuerpo lo más alto posible y abriendo las piernas.

Levi solo bajo las prendas de ropa lo suficiente para dejar la erección libre, tomo a Eren de la cintura y sin aviso alguno entro de golpe provocando que el chico se quejara y gritara un poco.

—Genial. —Susurro.

—¿Te parece genial?

Empujo más en contra del chico, bajando los dedos por entre la cintura y las piernas, llegando al miembro de Eren, lo acaricio un poco, apretando la punta, solo por el mero capricho de ver la reacción en su joven pareja, como pensaba, este estremeció los hombros y apretó más.

—Más rápido. —Apretó los dientes y con los dedos se sujetó de la sabana. —Más rápido, por favor.

No negó la petición, apresuro el paso, los hombros de Eren chocaron contra el borde de la cama, el único sonido dentro de la alcoba era de los gemidos del chico y las estocadas agresivas de Levi, sonidos lascivos y provocativos.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	6. Mariposa

**Mariposa**

 **Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Ficción/Drama/ Romance grotesco.  
 **Contenidos:** Fotografía/ Yanderismo/ Obsesión enfermiza/ Acoso/ Lemmon (Lime).  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.

 _Una rana chillaba desesperada, parecía como si clamara por su vida, como si suplicara por que la tortura parara, pero el chico parecía demasiado concentrado en hacerlo sufrir, abriendo su vientre con un filoso bisturí, dejando a la vista sus órganos latentes y vivos, dejando caer gotitas de ácido sobre sus ojos y nervios para ver qué es lo que sucedía, la tortura termino hasta que la rana se dio por muerta, dejo de moverse y de respirar, aunque como último experimento dejo caer un poco de ácido para ver si los nervios reaccionaban. Tomo uno de los alfileres que descansaban en el bote de plástico y ensarto las extremidades del anfibio al muestrario._

 _El muestrario permanecía abierto dando a conocer sus secretos, eran demasiado fascinantes, insectos muertos pegados con alfileres a la maqueta, plantas secas con etiquetas pequeñas dando a conocer sus partes, también a un lado permanecían tablillas de bacterias cubiertas por un delgado plástico especial para no maltratarlas, cajas Petri con muestras de hongos y bacterias que crecían día a día, el área de biología era realmente una maravilla. Le encantaba estar allí dentro, observando la naturaleza muerta y microscópica de una manera que quizás nadie más podría hacer en toda una vida._

 _Tomo la cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su cuello y en marco vertical ajusto el enfoque y el zoom para tomar una evidencia de la rana recién diseccionada, el obturador se cerró rápidamente tomando el modelo y guardándolo en la memoria. Abrió el menú y evaluó la fotografía._

 **Ɛ|З**

 _El cuerpo le ardía, quemaba, estaba nadando en éxtasis, abrió las piernas e introdujo sus propios dedos simulando ser un miembro ajeno, uno que solo estaba en su mente, jadeo y gimió el nombre en varias ocasiones mientras se preparaba a sí mismo, se llevó una mano a la frente y siguió haciendo ruidos lascivos que solo se encerraban en la habitación, su piel estaba perlada de un pegajoso sudor, la superficie de la misma estaba tintada de tonos rojos y rosados, dejando a un lado el tono natural de su piel, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, casi avergonzado de estar haciendo eso en medio de la sala._

 _Alzo las caderas y sus propios dedos entraron más hondo, se quejó del placer, un hilillo de saliva recorrió la comisura de sus labios, apretó los dientes y siguió empujando dentro de sí mismo, tratando de dar con aquel punto lleno de nervios que hacían una breve simulación imaginaria de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos._

" _Si el cielo se tocara con el infierno entonces el primero no existiría"_

 _Giro el rostro visualizando la mesa de centro, encima de esta estaba un jarrón de rosas artificiales, una caja traída como recuerdo de algún viaje al extranjero y un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarros, la mesa de madera estaba sobre una bonita alfombra india._

 _Antigüedades y cosas excéntricas, si… eso era lo que adornaba esa casa._

 **Ɛ|З**

 _Giro el lente de la cámara y apretó el botón de disparo por tercera vez, vio la fotografía en el álbum y sonrió complacido por la toma, luego de hacer modelar a la rana en diferentes posiciones hizo el respectivo rito para disecarla y guardarla como muestra para generaciones futuras, al menos una o dos, ya que alguien más iría a ese laboratorio y volvería a torturar a una rana con fines escolares y científicos. Cuando la rana estuvo dentro de una bonita caja de cristal usada como muestrario, acerco un gran frasco de vidrio que contenía una mariposa monarca, la miro por un rato, le había costado mucho atraparla, era como un tesoro, era su tesoro._

 _Abrió la libreta en una hoja en blanco y empezó a dibujar los trazos simples del nuevo modelo, en una esquina escribió con letra cursiva el nombre científico del sujeto, con flechas poco derechas señalo los nombres de las partes que biológicamente componían a la mariposa, se tomó el tiempo y la molestia de sacar la caja de colores y colorear su dibujo._

 **Ɛ|З**

 _Su vientre se sentía hinchado, sus caderas apretadas y sus piernas adoloridas y flojas, deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, trato de imitar lentas caricias con las yemas de los dedos, imagino que eran unas manos ajenas las que hacían ese recorrido, sintió como su entrada se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos y eso hizo que se avergonzara demasiado._

 _Contraproducentemente se sentía sucio al estar tocándose a sí mismo pensando que alguien más lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía detenerse por más que su cerebro enviara esa débil orden al resto de su cuerpo, le gustaba esa sensación, era placentero y excitante, le agradaba sentirse de esa nueva manera, aunque prefería que fuera esa otra persona quien hiciera esos movimientos, deseaba que fueran otros dedos quienes lo acariciaran._

 **Ɛ|З**

 _La mariposa murió poco tiempo después de que fuera sacada con el máximo cuidado del frasco de vidrio, aunque no era como si él esperara a que esta sobreviviera mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento la iba a matar, aun así ensarto las alas con mucho cuidado con un par de alfileres chicos, casi no respiro mientras hacia ese trabajo, sentía como si estuviera haciendo una cirugía, ya que las alas de mariposa eran muy delicadas y sensibles, cualquier movimiento mal y quizás lo echara a perder, eso era lo que menos deseaba en ese instante._

 _Cambio a una hoja limpia en su cuaderno y volvió a dibujar a la mariposa, esta vez anotando otras partes que no habían alcanzado espacio en el anterior dibujo._

 _Puso la fecha y su nombre en la esquina del cuaderno._

 **Ɛ|З**

 _Arqueo el cuello y apretó los dientes, deseaba que fuera más rápido, pero la sangre parecía tener problemas para pasar por el torrente sanguíneo de su brazo, provocando que sintiera calambres y un dolor que lo obligaba a ir más lento, haciendo que la tortura del placer se alargara, su mente se nublo, pensando solo en lo mucho que deseaba en que el orgasmo llegara lo más rápido posible, quería llegar al éxtasis. Lo anhelaba._

 _Jadeo y gimió bajito, mordió el borde de su camiseta para callar los sonidos involuntarios que salían de su garganta, era vergonzoso pero también era placentero y un dulce veneno cálido._

 **Ɛ|З**

 _Ajusto la cámara en el triple, uso un poco de luz artificial y natural para iluminar el modelo de la mariposa sobre la maqueta, enfoco el muestrario y busco un buen punto para lanzar el flash, tomo varias fotos en diferentes ángulos y posiciones, incluso acompañada de otros insectos como grillos o escarabajos, incluso se dio el bello lujo de hacer comparaciones con sus dibujos y el real._

 _Se sentía satisfecho, haría un buen trabajo con eso, el profesor quizás lo felicitara por su empeño y excelente proyecto._

 _Amaba la naturaleza muerta, pero definitivamente no era su primer amor ni mucho menos el único._

 _Guardo todas las cosas en su lugar, observo la rana y su mariposa en el muestrario del laboratorio de biología y después metió la cámara dentro de su funda para evitar que las lentes se rompieran o pudieran fracturarse, metió todo en su mochila y salió del aula para ir directo a casa._

 **Ɛ|З**

 _El leve dolor en sus articulaciones lo obligaron a detenerse, aun sin haber concluido su propio clímax, se vio decepcionado y un tanto desesperado, se pasó la lengua por los dientes y labios, estos estaban resecos y un poco rasposos, tenía los dedos llenos de fluidos, separo los dedos para ver como chorreaban entre estos y caían en la palma de su mano._

 _Tan avergonzado pero tan excitado a la vez._

" _Si el cielo se tocara con el sexo entonces el infierno expandiría sus territorios."_

 _La puerta principal se abrió y la persona de sus pensamientos apareció frente a él, los pensamientos sobre su propio placer y deseos sexuales desparecieron, se cubrió con la camiseta y pidió disculpas por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, casi arrepintiéndose, pero la persona en la puerta no dijo nada, solo cerro con llave y dejo las maletas en la mesa y armo de nuevo la cámara para colgarla de nuevo a su cuello._

 _Él le pregunto sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo tomo su rostro y planto un beso húmedo sobre ellos, haciéndole saber que también lo deseaba tanto como él. Se colocó a horcadas sobre él y enfoco su rostro con la lente._

 _Le pregunto qué hacía, su rostro se volvió rojo y se volteo hacia otro lado colocando las manos como escudo para evitar que hiciera tomas de sí._

— _Detente._ — _Susurro casi con inocencia y ternura._

 _Eso hizo que el amante biólogo solo deseara más capturar su rostro avergonzado y lleno de éxtasis._

— _Déjame ver tu rostro._

 _Quito sus manos de su rostro y tomo las fotografías necesarias para nunca olvidarlo._

 _Introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la cavidad húmeda del chico haciendo que se quejara por la sorpresiva intromisión, presiono el botón haciendo que el obturador se cerrara en el momento exacto._

 _Más, deseaba ver más de ese rostro._

— _No… no quiero correrme con tus dedos._ — _El inocente chico detuvo sus movimientos agresivos tomando su muñeca, manchando la sudadera con los fluidos antes obtenidos._ — _Te quiero dentro, quiero que te corras dentro, conmigo._

 _Las palabras sonaron como tintineantes cantos, sonrió complacido y volvió a accionar la cámara, deseando capturar el momento para toda la eternidad._

 _Obedeció con gusto a la petición de su pequeño y dulce amante, empujando su propia hombría contra la próstata de su compañero, escuchando sus dulces gemidos y anhelantes llamados a que fuera más rápido._

— _Levi._ — _Chillo con energía, provocando que la sensación de la sangre caliente se acumulara en sus caderas._ — _Más rápido, mucho más._

 _Era su propio paraíso en el infierno._

 _Un montón de estrellas de placer recorrieron su sangre, sus ideas se evaporaron, solo existía ese rostro que tanto amaba y deseaba, con las mejillas rojas, la piel sudada, los ojos desorbitados y emanando placer por cada poro._

— _Quédate conmigo._

 _Sintió la punta de sus dedos tocar su rostro, vio su sonrisa, apretó el anillo de músculos alrededor de su miembro, las sensaciones se acumularon y…_

 **Ɛ|З**

—Señor Ackerman, ¿Podría responder a mi pregunta?

—Mitosis, señor.

El profesor asintió poco satisfecho por no hacer quedar en ridículo a su alumno, asintió y continúo dando la explicación sobre la división celular, un tema que él ya sabía de memoria y que le era ya algo pasado de moda.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de clase.

—Es raro, me da miedo.

—Lo sé, ¿Has visto su rostro en clase?, parecía como si estuviera en un trance, Sasha piensa que es parte de una secta que hace sacrificios humanos.

—He escuchado sobre ellas, son terroríficas, él bien podría pertenecer a una.

Tomo sus cosas ignorando los comentarios de las chicas, arrastro la silla haciendo demasiado ruido y atrayendo la atención de ellas, quienes se pusieron pálidas y antes de decir algo huyeron del salón con rápidos trotes.

—Armin, ¿Vas a utilizar el libro en la tarde?

Alzo la vista observando a uno de sus compañeros saliendo de su lugar.

—No, ¿Lo quieres?

—Si, en verdad necesito estudiar.

El chico castaño sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, como si se disculpara.

Amaba esa sonrisa, amaba ese rostro.

—Bien, pero no olvides devolverlo, recuerda que no es mío. —El chico rubio saco uno de sus libros de la mochila y se lo tendió a su compañero, alzo la vista e hizo contacto visual con él durante unos segundos. — ¿Te parece si nos vamos? —Comento en un susurro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que ya sabes cómo se pone Mikasa cuando no estás en la entrada a las tres.

Ambos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del aula directo a los casilleros, se escabullo detrás de ellos, justo hasta donde estaba su propio locker.

—Ackerman estaba viéndote. —Susurro Armin una vez con las puertas metálicas como protección. —¿No te parece raro?

—Admito que hay veces que me da miedo, jamás he visto nada en sus ojos, es como si siempre mirara a la nada. —Eren metió un par de libretas dentro del casillero.

—¿Crees en los rumores de las chicas?

—¿Qué es parte de una secta?

Armin asintió rápidamente.

—No, creo que solo es un chico raro, que ama la disección de ranas y la fotografía. —Luego dio una breve risa.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, Eren sabia de sus dos aficiones, casi sintió un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Armin jalo un libro atascado.

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Se pasa la mayor parte dentro del laboratorio de biología y casi se le puede ver emocionado en esa clase, es la única vez en la que sus ojos tienen una chispa de algo diferente a lo usual.

Sintió algo cálido en su estómago, Eren le prestaba atención, lo notaba entre clases.

—Nunca lo he notado, me da escalofríos su sola presencia.

—Tal vez solo necesite amigos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Jaeger ¿Por qué no eres el primero en ser el amigo del chico raro-Ackerman? ¿Eh?

Frunció el ceño con molestia al ver a Jean Kirstein acercarse.

—Porque… —Dejo los labios abiertos al ver que era observado por el tema principal de la conversación, sus mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza y antes de cualquier cosa cerró su taquilla y jalo a Armin lejos del lugar. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba cerca? —Susurro en reprenda. —Estábamos hablando mal de él, pudo ofenderse.

—Juro que no lo vi.

Eren y Armin salieron rápidamente de las instalaciones escolares, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieran, haciendo que las mochilas golpearan sus caderas con fuerza.

Pero a Levi no le importaba lo que hubiesen dicho de él, solo el hecho de que Eren lo había notado, se había fijado en él y que al verlo se había sonrojado.

Sonrió para sí mismo y acaricio la cámara fotográfica que colgaba de su cuello como si fuera un tesoro, nuevamente las imágenes de su anterior fantasía llegaron a su mente… quien sabe…

… el futuro era prometedor.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	7. If I lose myself

**Algo que necesito.**

 **Escrito:** One-shoot

 **Pareja:** EruMin (Erwin x Armin)

 **Anime:** Shingeki no kyojin

 **Autora:** Parlev.

 **Géneros:** Yaoi.

 **Subgéneros:** Romance/ Escolar.

 **Canción:** If I lose myself de One republic.

 **Contenidos:** Estudiantil/ Literatura _._

 **Parejas mencionadas:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)

 **If i lose myself≈**

-1-

Al parecer la lluvia está parando, lleva un poco más de media hora en forma de aguacero, de repente se desquito con la Tierra, los vidrios parecen estar llorando.

Salgo de la biblioteca, el pavimento está lleno de charcos, los alumnos se pasean con sonrisas en los rostros, la ropa y el cabello chorreando… parecen niños pequeños en vez de universitarios.

Llego hasta el edificio de gobierno, firmo las hojas de asistencia, es hora de irme y disfrutar un poco del fin de semana antes de inundarme por completo en los exámenes y proyectos finales, será difícil, lo es, los adolescentes dejan todo al final haciendo que mi trabajo se acumule una infinidad.

El celular vibra en mi bolsillo, es un mensaje de Eren, ruedo los ojos, en realidad no es como si no lo estuviera esperando, me hubiera sorprendido más si no lo hubiera enviado.

 _"_ _Lo siento, tengo un asunto que atender, te veo después"_

 _-_ Eren.

Últimamente esos asuntos son resumidos en los encuentros fortuitos con uno de sus alumnos, hace poco me entere "accidentalmente", los cache a ambos en un acto gravemente comprometedor y sospechoso, Eren se deshizo en ruegos para que no dijera nada sobre él y el alumno problema, Levi Ackerman. Tampoco es como si lo fuera a delatar, no es correcto, claro, pero… tampoco es mi problema.

Salgo del plantel a las seis de la tarde, el cielo parece más obscuro gracias a la lluvia reciente, mañana habrá más frio del habitual al parecer, estas fechas son algo insoportables, el clima se descontrola demasiado, llueve, hace calor, hace frio, en fin, es difícil saber que ropa será la correcta para usar.

En mi camino a casa me detengo frente a una librería, que mejor fin de semana que pasarla leyendo, sonrió para mí mismo.

—Hola, Armin. —saluda una de las encargadas de la librería.

—Hola, Annie, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—Oh, bien, no me puedo quejar. —se encoje de hombros.

—Supongo que no, ¿Alguna recomendación para este fin de semana?

—Acaban de llegar dos nuevos libros de ciencia ficción, son buenos, todos lo dicen, o en la sección de antigüedades, una anciana vino a donar dos cajas enteras antier.

—Suena interesante, iré a ver que me llevare.

—Diviértete. —la chica se despide y se va a atender a un cliente.

Antes de llegar a mi destino me detengo varias veces en la sección de terror, romance, suspenso, ciencia ficción, ficción histórica, dramas y cuando llego a las antigüedades estoy hasta el tope de libros, sé que tendré que dejar algunos pero por contraproducente que suene, no quiero dejar ninguno que pueda tener en mis manos por aunque sea un rato, así, tal vez, puede decirle a Annie o a Historia que los guarden hasta que reciba mi próximo cheque.

Dejo caer la montaña de libros en una mesa y, como todo el lugar esta vacío, me dedico a buscar algo que me agrade.

Se podría decir que los libros son todo para mí, mundos increíbles a descubrir, uno tras otro, siempre me han gustado, desde que era un niño, mamá solía leerme cuentos antes de ir a dormir.

— ¿Profesor Arlert?

El libro de mis manos se resbala hacia delante y me pongo nervioso.

— ¿Si? —me ajusto las gafas y volteo lentamente.

—Nuevamente lo veo aquí. —sonríe mi alumno estrella.

—Oh, Erwin. —sin evitarlo le devuelvo la sonrisa, es casi contagioso.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro, claro. —con torpeza muevo un montón de libros, algunos se caen de la mesa. —Lo siento.

—No importa, yo los levanto.

Me encorvo para recoger los libros y al levantarme golpeo a Erwin con la cabeza, se queja y se hecha hacia atrás cubriéndose la nariz.

—Oh, perdón, perdón.

Trato de acercarme para ver si le he hecho mucho daño, pero al hacerlo mi camisa se atora con algo, un montón de libros se tambalean y caen encima de mi alumno.

—Oh, Dios, Erwin, lo siento tanto, que torpe soy.

Me agacho para quitarle los libros de encima, mis manos tiemblan y siento la cara ardiendo, es tan vergonzosa esta situación.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien.

Él se trata de levantar, pero se tambalea un poco.

—Tu… tu nariz, esta sangrando. — ¿qué he hecho?

Se lleva una mano al lugar y se mira los dedos, me apresuro a buscar un pañuelo en mi mochila y vuelvo con él, trato de detener el sangrado con toques leves pero solo logro que empiece a tener una completa hemorragia.

—Yo lo hare. —Erwin me sostiene de la muñeca.

Mi corazón da un vuelco violento y mi cara se calcina en calor.

—En verdad lo siento, soy muy torpe, no era mi intensión dañarte, en verdad…

Él se ríe quedito y se cubre la cara con su otra mano mientras suelta mi muñeca.

—No ha sido tan grave, no hay problema, estoy bien, solo un pequeño incidente.

—Pero…

—No importa. —su sonrisa se agranda.

Agacho la mirada muriendo de vergüenza.

Por el alboroto causado, Historia y otro chico se acercan deprisa para ver la causa, entre los cuatro acomodamos el desastre e Historia revisa la nariz de Erwin, al final no ha sido nada grave aunque sigo sintiéndome como un completo incompetente.

Varios de los libros que había traído de otras secciones se han revuelto con las antigüedades, lo que hace que me sienta peor.

Tardamos solo unos minutos en ordenar todo, Historia dice que cualquier percance la llamemos.

Suspiro rendido, la sensación de vergüenza e idiotez sigue presente, mi mente crea un montón de escenas vergonzosas y cosas que quizá el adolescente a mi lado puede pensar de mí.

— ¿Profesor Arlert? ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece… que podría vomitar.

Alzo la vista.

—No… yo…—suspiro rendido. — Estoy bien.

—No ha sido grave, no debe preocuparse. —me dedica una sonrisa amable y es como un tranquilizante a toda mi mente atormentante.

—En verdad, lo siento.

—Creo que… con todo esto, hice que perdiera sus libros. ¿No?

Aprieto los labios pero hago parecer que en realidad no importa mucho. Aun así se ofrece a ayudarme para encontrarlos, pasamos un buen rato discutiendo de libros y comentamos los mismos que nos parecen unirnos, es una conversación amena.

Su celular suena a mitad de la plática, pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo notar que en realidad le molesta que lo interrumpan en este momento.

—Lo siento, tengo que contestar. —dice señalando su bolsillo.

Se levanta de su silla y se aleja un poco deslizando los dedos por la pantalla del celular.

No es la primera vez que nos vemos en esta librería, ni tampoco la primera que conversamos sobre libros o películas.

Me llevo una mano al pecho, siento el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, desenfrenado, alocado, como si anhelara salir corriendo, siento que podría sufrir un paro cardiaco en cualquier instante.

Trato de inhalar y exhalar, controlar mi respiración, quiero recuperar mi tono natural de piel y parecer más tranquilo, no puedo perder la compostura. Inhalo aire, los labios me tiemblan, ciento escalofríos corriendo por mis venas, son como vidrios que pican los torrentes, y luego mi vientre recibe una cálida cantidad de algún líquido espumoso y denso, como chocolate caliente. Mis piernas flaquean y me dejo caer en una silla, aprieto mi vientre y trato que las emociones no me controlen, pero es difícil, lo es cuando él está cerca.

Erwin se acerca de nuevo, tiene cara de disgusto y algo de fastidio, se nota molesto, la llamada no ha sido buena al parecer. Entierra sus dedos en las hebras rubias de su cabello y suspira.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme, un… amigo necesita mi ayuda. —se aprieta el puente de la nariz, como si en verdad fuera una real molestia. Tal vez lo sea.

—No te preocupes, es fin de semana, pásala con ellos.

Tuerce los labios como si esa respuesta le terminara de fastidiar.

—Entonces… hasta el martes. —susurra.

—Hasta entonces, estudia para el examen. —trato de dar una sonrisa amable y reconfortante.

Él toma su mochila, la cuelga al hombro y comienza a caminar hasta la salida.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, vuelvo a mi labor de recolectar libros, en realidad debo empezar a controlar mis emociones.

— ¿Profesor?

Me giro.

—Dime.

— ¿Puedo verlo mañana? —un leve tinte rosa cubre el blanco de sus mejillas. —Me… me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas del parcial y de un par de temas.

Mi corazón da un vuelco, siento un terremoto azotar mi cuerpo de forma violenta.

—C…—No sé qué decir. —Claro…—termino por exhalar.

Él sonríe y vuelve a mi lado.

Tardamos unos minutos en intercambiar correos electrónicos, promete mandarme un mensaje para ver la hora y el lugar de reunión.

 **-2-**

Llegar a tener sentimientos por un alumno es algo prohibido para nosotros como docentes, es una regla que debemos respetar.

Eren no la respeta, por supuesto, su alumno, Ackerman, termino por seducirlo y ahora está atrapado en una telaraña de la que no podrá huir hasta que alguno de los dos se canse o… en su defecto, los descubra alguna autoridad.

En mi caso… simplemente trato de no prestarle ninguna atención a ese "bip" molesto que anuncia la llegada de un nuevo sentimiento, una nueva emoción latente.

Paso hace dos años y medio. Al paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que en realidad no era una etapa o algún tipo de error. Era tangible, existente, por desgracia, era real.

Lo conocí en la ceremonia de apertura a los de nuevo ingreso, un chiquillo recién llegado a un mundo más profesional, gris y recto.

¿Qué llamo mi atención?

No lo sé, fue algo parecido a un flechazo instantáneo y, para mí, fugaz, repentino y sin mucha importancia.

Después de la ceremonia creí que jamás volvería a verlo o talvez solo por pura casualidad en los pasillos, pero no. Mi sorpresa fue nula, casi me reí al ver su nombre entre mis listas de evaluación y su rostro en mi clase.

No le di importancia más allá de algo físico y superficial durante dos semestres completos, admirando detrás de la fachada de docente.

Al tercer semestre… creo que allí fue donde supe que estaba siendo un idiota.

Congeniábamos gracias a las clases, conversábamos de libros y autores famosos, nada iba más allá de cosas simples y sin chiste.

Empezó a crecer, a convertirse en un adulto universitario y entonces… entonces…

Me pregunto que hice mal.

¿Por qué a mí?

De entre toda la gente, de todo el mundo…

Es como una mala jugada.

Su presencia se hizo aplastante, su voz se convirtió en un interruptor a mis nervios, su ser empezó a ser una puerta a otro mundo. Funciono como un tipo de droga, adictiva y de poca duración.

Siendo un adulto comencé a experimentar como si fuera un adolescente.

Es tan ridículo.

Quiero desaparecer esa sensación cuando está cerca.

El semestre está llegando a su fin y entonces él y yo no volveremos a vernos en clases, no me veré obligado a verle sonreír y sonreír de vuelta para parecer amable.

Así este infierno terminara.

Me recargo sobre el escritorio de mi habitación y dejo salir el aire que contengo.

Estoy enamorado de un alumno estrella. Es un problema que solo se resuelve alejándose.

Mi celular suena, ha llegado un mensaje.

 _"_ _Lamento la hora, espero no ser una molestia. Solo quiero acordar una hora. ¿Sería un problema que vaya a su casa? Si es así… ¿Dónde podríamos vernos? –E.S._

Las sensaciones de incomodidad vuelven, el malestar en el vientre vuelve, el rubor y las taquicardias.

 _"_ _No, no sería ningún problema, te veo mañana a medio día, ¿Te parece?"_

Mando mi dirección mientras los dedos tiemblan sobre la pantalla táctil.

Estoy haciendo mal, es como seguir el juego interminable de las emociones y sentimientos. Desearía no sentir, así todo sería más fácil.

Hago chocolate caliente y horneo galletas para distraerme un rato, eso liberara mis ideas, al finalizar tomo un largo baño de agua tibia, me voy a mi pequeño estudio, disfruto de mi cena y de uno de los libros que compre, aún sigue repiqueteando una ligera lluvia, es algo bastante agradable.

Termino dormido poco después de encender el estéreo y poner a Tchaikovsky, estoy sumergido en una cálida sensación de confort, así que no me muevo para nada, esa noche no tengo ningún tipo de sueño, es un descanso corrido y sin interrupciones, completamente a gusto hasta que el sol hace su aparición colando uno de sus rayos por entre las ventanas, creí que no saldría este día.

Al despertar, lo hago con una sonrisa de satisfacción y placer, ha sido demasiado relajante y rehabilitador, lo primero que hago es ir a desayunar, calentar un poco del chocolate que sobro ayer y solo tomar un par de galletas, ya que sobraron bastantes. Hay un par de trastes sucios, también ropa sucia, es un día bastante agradable para hacer quehaceres domésticos, pongo algo de música, una mezcla entre pop, rock, clásica y punk, algo un poco extraño pero le da un buen ambiente a mi estancia en casa.

Hago jabón en la lavadora y separo la blanca de la de color y acciono el electrodoméstico en lo que lavo los trastes, tarareo un par de canciones mientras hago mi trabajo, al terminar trapeo los pisos, de vez en cuando desafino al cantar, muevo las caderas y me divierto un poco mientras limpio los muebles y hago quehaceres.

Cuando vuelvo a la lavandería, todo está hasta el tope de espuma y jabón, al parecer la lavadora se ha salido de control y está expulsando todo como si vomitara, entro en pánico por un instante, trato de desconectar el aparato pero me resbalo en el intento y termino empapado y lleno de espuma de pies a cabeza, cuando el cronometro suena, esta se para y deja de escupir agua. Admito que casi muero por culpa de la lavadora.

El timbre de la casa suena, maldigo por lo bajo, como puedo salgo del montón del agua y camino por toda la sala, tuerzo los labios al ver las baldosas recién limpias todas mojadas y llenas de jabón.

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyen toquidos débiles y algo tímidos.

— ¿Si?

Abro la puerta con algo de brusquedad, alguien se queja por la dura acción, creo que he cometido un accidente.

—Lo siento, es solo que…

Siento el calor azotando mi rostro, el corazón latir a una velocidad increíblemente alta, como si fuera a salir corriendo de un momento a otro, los nervios azotando mi piel como si fueran cables de electricidad y la mente se me nubla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cierro la puerta con el rostro al rojo vivo.

Del otro lado, Erwin espera paciente a que yo vuelva a abrir la puerta.

Respiro agitadamente antes de que mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar, vuelvo a entrar en pánico, no sé cómo actuar ni que hacer ahora.

Vuelvo a abrir la puerta con lentitud, mi alumno mira al frente un poco apenado.

—Lo siento, creo que llegue en mal momento.

—Para nada, es solo que… —agito la cabeza y abro toda la puerta. —Adelante, solo espera un poco a que arregle mi desorden, estaba haciendo… —busco la palabra para completar mi oración. —cosas.

El chico del otro lado de la puerta se rasca detrás de la oreja derecha, indeciso, con duda y algo nervioso. Todo gracias a mí y mi impulsividad del momento.

—Está bien, con permiso. —entra lentamente, esperando no hacer mucho desorden en mí ya desordenada sala.

—Puedes esperar allí, no tardare. —digo mientras voy en busca del trapeador y buscar algo de ropa limpia.

—Si quiere, puedo ayudarle. —se ofrece dejando el maletín en la sala.

Me detengo en las escaleras.

—No… no creo que…

—Insisto, así… puede terminar mucho antes. —dice, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y termino por asentir y agradecer la ayuda. Creo que la mejor idea hubiese sido hacerlo venir en otro día. Me pregunto si es que olvide la cita o como es que todo esto está terminando mal.

Me cambio de ropa y luego de decidir en terminar este día lo más rápido posible bajo de nuevo a la sala y le indico a Erwin que es lo que podemos hacer para que terminemos antes para poder trabajar en lo que sea que tenga dudas de los temas y cosas del parcial, él parece satisfecho con mi plan y nos dividimos de esa forma el trabajo.

Trato de hacer todo lo más lejos posible de él, pero como si estuviese en mi contra, aparece a cada momento pidiéndome alguna cosa o preguntando si está bien hacer "esto" o "aquello" con determinado desastre. Trato de sonar calmado, paciente y muy agradecido, aunque por dentro algo este gritando y tirado en el piso, oculto en lo más recóndito de un obscuro cuarto para sufrir a gusto.

El tiempo se hace rápido y en poco tiempo terminamos de volver a limpiar la casa, el esfuerzo de mover algunas cosas hace que me relaje y empiece a moverme y a hablar con más normalidad, lo cual me alegra.

Voy a la cocina por algo para comer, preparo sándwiches mientras le pido que prepare sus cosas, dudas y materiales. Sirvo un poco de limonada que hay en el refrigerador en dos vasos de vidrio morado, acomodo lo sándwiches en un plato cuadrado y pienso en agregar un par de las galletas que sobraron ayer por la noche y que no logre terminar hoy en la mañana.

—Lamento mucho esto. —digo dejando la charola con la comida en la mesa de centro.

—No importa me he divertido mucho. Tiene cosas muy curiosas en el sótano. —dice señalando la puerta que lleva al lugar.

Aprieto los labios en una sonrisa y tomo asiento.

—¿Usted ha preparado las galletas? —pregunta tomando una.

Miro hacia otro lado y asiento.

—Sí, son un buen distractor.

Se lleva una a los labios y la muerde, mastica lentamente y luego traga, sonríe como si fuera lo mejor que ha probado.

—Excelente distractor entonces. —comenta.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntar? —digo restregando las palmas sudadas en los pantalones.

Él abre una libreta forrada de verde suave y busca una de los últimos apuntes, la mayoría son escritos a tinta negra, aunque hay algunas decoraciones con tintas de diferente colores, también hay dibujos y…

Pasa las páginas con más rapidez y luego, como si estuviera acalorado señala uno de los últimos temas, un poco complicado sí, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Esto. —señala. —Es un poco confuso.

Asiento y tomo la libreta para leer el apunte, eso parece ponerlo tenso, pero al ver que no tengo otro motivo más que el de revisar el tema, se relaja un poco y continua comiendo galletas.

Finjo leer las letras, pero pienso un poco sobre si en realidad lo que vi fue un efecto óptico, un juego mental un poco cruel o si ha sido real.

—Bien…—explico con un poco más a detalle el proceso, los puntos que pienso pueden representar dificultad y señalo algunos ejemplos.

Mi nombre.

¿Acaso he visto mi nombre entre las páginas?

Pienso que ha sido un efecto, asiento para mí mismo y me reprendo, tal vez estoy llevando todo esto muy lejos, si sigo de esta manera puede que pierda el asunto y se me cuele por las manos.

Al dar las dos de la tarde, terminamos por ver otros temas. Hago explicaciones un poco más a profundidad de lo que doy en la clase, verifico otros libros que tengo en los libreros y le muestro cosas que pueden ayudar a la comprensión fácil de los temas.

Ambos parecemos más relajados y llevamos la conversación académica de buena manera, lo que hace que pueda respirar más a gusto y sin contratiempos, el efecto óptico del principio de la clase particular desaparece luego de dos temas más. Lo único que abarca mi mente son los temas, los problemas y cosas de ese estilo.

—Creo que logro entenderlo, muchas gracias. Ha sido de mucha ayuda. —dice luego de aclarar una de las ultimas dudas.

Dejo salir un suspiro complaciente.

—Me alegro haberte ayudado. ¿Algo más? —digo dejándome caer en el sofá.

—Creo que es todo. —mete lentamente las cosas dentro de la mochila y hace un registro sobre la mesa para verificar que no haya olvidado nada.

Veo el reloj, son más de las seis de la tarde.

El estómago me gruñe un poco.

—¿Gustas quedarte a comer? —pregunto. —Hemos abordado casi toda la tarde y solo hemos comido sándwiches.

Algo me grita que hubiera sido mejor que me callara, pero otra parte dice que es una buena idea.

Y a él no parece disgustarle del todo la idea.

—Claro, gracias.

 **-3-**

Durante la comida hablamos de cosas que tienen que ver con la literatura, cosas que nos gustan y ese tipo de cosas, hace que me sienta a gusto y muy cómodo, como si todo lo estuviera haciendo con ese propósito.

Reímos en algunas ocasiones y en otras hacemos algún chiste que no tiene nada que ver con nada pero que al mismo tiempo tiene todo que ver.

Compartimos algunas otras cosas que podemos y tenemos en común.

Al finalizar la comida, todo toma otro rumbo, hace que todo baje de nivel, como si se estuviera perdiendo algo, bajando de nivel y regresando a la normalidad. Como si los interruptores se estuvieran apagando.

—Todo ha sido delicioso. —comenta mientras recogemos los trastes sucios.

—Gracias, me alegra.

De nuevo miro el reloj.

—Ya es algo tarde para ti, ¿No? Debes volver a casa, yo me ocupare de los trastes. Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Dejo caer los platos y vasos en el fregadero.

—En realidad vivo solo. —susurra.

Eso es algo que no sabía, así que me hace sentir un completo tonto, busco algún otro comentario que agregar algo que quite la línea del momento tenso que he creado.

Pongo jabón líquido sobre la esponja para lavar los platos y los restriego lentamente.

Escucho el leve _tic-tac_ del reloj, el _glop-glop_ del caer del agua y un leve zumbido de algún insecto allá afuera.

La tarde empieza a teñirse de un suave anaranjado mezclado con algún tipo de derivado del lila, listo para transformarse en un azul marino que de la bienvenida a la noche, se deja caer lentamente sobre la ciudad, como si lo protegiera.

Tomo el ultimo plato y dejo que las gotitas de agua caigan sobre el metal del fregadero y luego lo deposito donde pueda esperar a secarse.

Sus manos se cuelan entre mis brazos, rodeándome. De forma lenta, como si temiera romper algo más delgado que un hilo y más frágil que el cristal. De la misma manera deja caer su frente sobre mis hombros, llegándose a encorvar un par de centímetros, los mismos que nos dividen en altura.

Siento su respiración en mi cuello, tibia y pausada, como si tuviera miedo.

—Profesor Arlert. —susurra y una chispa se prende. —¿Qué es lo que debo hacer…?

Me estruja con delicadeza.

El tiempo se hace lento, pausado…

¿Qué es entonces lo que yo debería hacer?

—No lo sé. —respondo.

—Usted lo sabe todo. —exhala.

—Entonces parece que has estado viviendo engañado. —dejo escapar una risa sin gracia.

Me giro dejando que el agua estancada entre mis dedos se escurra y moje más de lo que debería.

—Miente entonces.

Presiona mi barbilla con algo de rudeza delicada, acaricia mis mejillas. Veo mi propio reflejo a través de su propio iris azul.

Dejándome llevar por la marea me elevo sobre las puntas de mis pies y le beso.

El chocolate caliente que inunda mi vientre de repente empieza a cobrar vida y navega por entre mis venas, abriéndose paso y siendo el sustituto temporal de la sangre que debería hacer funcionar todo lo que me compone. Es una sensación cálida de comodidad y suavidad, como cuando uno navega entre las nubes, surcando mares desconocidos, disfrutando de la vida que no se conoce.

Envuelto en un manto de calor y algo más.

Es como algo que siempre estuve esperando.

Pero parecido a un sueño que no me pertenece.

Un sueño…

 **Todo listo, luego de ¿Qué? Casi medio año, ¿Un poco más? No lo sé. Lo termine.**

 **Tiene un final diferente al que había planeado, ¿En realidad había planeado un final? Tampoco lo sé, pero hace un buen rato que había existido esto para ser subido. Creo que a pesar de ser una buena contraparte del Riren, no hay mucho de esta pareja, soy yo o tal vez no he buscado adecuadamente.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	8. Counting Stars

**Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)  
 **Narrador:** Segunda persona.  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Ficción/Drama/ Romance/ Angs/ Confort  
 **Contenidos:** Muerte de personajes.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.

 ** _-1-_**

La pregunta ahora es si vas a ser capaz de seguir viviendo después de ver esos ojos verdes mirándote con amor.

Tienes el cañón de la pistola pegado a tu sien y tu dedo índice sudando sobre el gatillo listo para disparar en cuanto decidas que eres un cobarde.

Tus manos están manchadas con sangre inocente, sangre que se ha ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. No eres un santo. Eres un asesino. Alguien que se ha dedicado su vida entera a matar gente a cambio de un montón de dinero.

Entonces… ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto matarlo a él? Solo es necesario que cambies la dirección del cañón y dispares. Demasiado sencillo. Lo has hecho miles de veces, atravesarle el cráneo con una de esas tantas balas de metal perfectamente apiladas en el cartucho negro del arma.

Él es solo un chico enfermo y millonario. Un chico que se ha enamorado ciegamente de la única persona que vio al despertarse después de un coma de cuatro años, se ha enamorado de su verdugo, de la persona que posiblemente acabe con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La persona que te llamo y dio este trabajo, es la misma que te ordena asesinar a la esposa del futuro presidente de alguna empresa o al hijo del funcionario rubio con cuarenta años encima, esa persona te paga bien por asesinar, llevas una vida tranquila ya que la policía tiene personal que les ayuda a inculpar a otros de tus asesinatos. No te quejas, pues tu vida es de lo más cómoda y perfecta, gastas todo ese dinero en lujos, viajes y otros pasatiempos durante todos esos viajes. Pero la diferencia entre este trabajo y los otros es que no te tenías que relacionar con la víctima.

Erwin te llamo hace seis meses para avisarte de tu nuevo trabajo, te pagarían más ya que esta vez tendrías que hacer más que asesinar a un chico de veintidós años que acababa de dar sus primeros indicios de vida después de haber entrado en un coma a los dieciocho por culpa de un accidente automovilístico.

Tu tarea consistía en presentarte como un enfermero, cuidar por un tiempo indefinido al chico, hacerle firmar unos papeles para que toda esa fortuna de dinero pasara a una cuenta privada en un banco y después lo tenías que asesinar. Sencillo. Nada del otro mundo. Puesto que a eso es a lo que te dedicas.

El problema empezó cuando llegaste al lujoso lugar, con bellos jardines perfectamente cuidados y adornados con arboles podados y regados, flores de mil colores dándole vida al lugar, llegaste en una limosina, el chofer te abrió la puerta indicándote que la entrada era aquella hermosa puerta de cristal, no era necesario que tocaras, solo necesitabas empujarla.

Obedeciste, tomaste el picaporte de oro y lo giraste haciendo que la puerta se deslizara suavemente hacia el interior de la enorme mansión que daba la impresión de ser acabada de limpiar, era refrescante, amas la higiene más que otra cosa, odias la suciedad, eres tan exigente en ese aspecto, que gracioso, eres un asesino que derrama sangre a litros y litros pero detestas mancharte las manos, mantienes tus armas perfectamente pulidas y brillantes, sin señas de que alguna vez tus dedos las tocaron. Por eso nadie te puede atrapar, nunca dejas huellas que seguir. Eres bueno en tu trabajo.

Una mujer de cabello canela te dio la bienvenida, te pidió tu maleta, una única maleta ya que no llevabas demasiada ropa, tratarías de que tu estancia fuera lo más corta posible, no te agradaba estar en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo.

—Soy Petra Ral, el ama de llaves—Se presento aquella mujer de aspecto infantil.

No respondiste, solo asentiste y le preguntaste donde estaba el chico al que tenias que cuidar, ella te sonrió y te guio escaleras arriba.

Perfectas escaleras de madera, pulidas y brillantes, no había ningún rasguño por ningún lado, esta casa cuidaba cualquier tipo de desperfecto.

Petra te explico la actual situación del chico, tenían esperanzas de que despertara en cualquier momento, hasta hace unos pocos días había empezado a dar señales de vida, se había movido y había susurrado un par de palabras, ella parecía realmente sincera cuando dijo.

—Espero que despierte pronto, lo echamos mucho de menos, es una persona tan agradable.

No contestaste, solo te limitaste a seguir caminando y ya.

Llegaron a la puerta de madera que tenia tallado el nombre del chico a quien tenias que cuidar para después matar.

 _"Eren"_

Pensaste que el nombre era demasiado infantil pero muy lindo.

Petra abrió la puerta, el aroma a antisépticos te dio la bienvenida al igual que el sonido de la maquina a la que estaba conectado aquel chico solo para mantenerlo un poco más con vida, tenía una máscara de oxigeno protegiendo su rostro, pero podías admirar su brillante piel olivácea y su armoniosa forma de respirar.

 **-2-**

A los tres días de tu estancia en esa casa él despertó.

Tú estuviste allí.

Viste sus ojos verdes por primera vez, estaban brillantes, justo como ahora, te sonrió e intento decir sus primeras palabras, ¿Recuerdas cómo te le quedaste observando por varios minutos hasta que Petra entro y grito de felicidad? Maldijiste por eso.

El medico dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo era necesario que tuviera los cuidados adecuados y que también necesitaría de toda tu ayuda para que empezara a recibir la información sobre los cuatro años que había estado en coma, iba a ser algo difícil ya que para él habían pasado solo unos minutos, quizá, cuando en realidad habían pasado años. Necesitaba todo el apoyo que le fuera posible.

Le costaba caminar, fuiste testigo de todas las veces que lo intento y las mismas que caía sin piedad sobre el piso, lloro muchas más por no poder caminar por su cuenta, se decía así mismo que era un inútil, admirabas eso, que jamás se rindiera por muchas piedras que se topara en el camino siempre lo intentaba. Hablar fue otro de sus problemas ya que al no haber ocupado sus cuerdas vocales por mucho tiempo estas parecían demasiado oxidadas, hicieron muchas dinámicas para vocalizar, ¿Recuerdas cuánto te divertiste? ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que se rio por una mala vocalización de tu parte? Pensaste que era la risa más bonita de todas las que habías escuchado, tú no sabías que ya habías empezado a verlo más allá de un simple objetivo a matar.

Qué tal las veces que lo escuchaste narrar su vida antes del accidente.

O los chistes que compartía contigo.

Supongo que no has olvidado la primera vez que lo escuchaste cantar por accidente, esa vez supiste que estabas perdido por ella.

Es alguien torpe, siempre lo pensaste, era muy engreído en cuanto a algunas actividades y siempre parece querer hacerlo todo por su propia cuenta, cuando él era el que necesitaba reposo y descanso.

—No soy un inútil. —Replicaba cada vez que lo obligabas a regresar a la cama.

—No, no lo eres, pero necesitas descansar.

Siempre discutían por cosas insignificantes, la cantidad de azúcar que servía en el té o la forma de tender las colchas, siempre andaban gritándose pero al final terminaban riendo, como si no fuera más que un simple pasatiempo.

Petra decía que era tan bueno que estuvieras con él, que lo apoyaras, que fueras como un amigo.

El día que pudo caminar por sí mismo sin que el piso lo recibiera ambos celebraron con champagne, todos en la mansión parecían locos de felicidad por que Eren pudiera por fin empezar su vida cotidiana, ya no necesitaría la silla de ruedas o las muletas y eso te alegraba, al menos ya no estaría maldiciendo por doquier o lanzando improperios por ser un "inútil"

—Levi.

¿Recuerdas cuando menciono tu nombre con su voz suave gracias al alcohol?

¿Recuerdas cuando te beso por primera vez?

Supongo que lo haces, ¿cierto?, tus manos tiemblan ahora, dudas…

¿Por qué no le disparas a la persona que te amo por primera vez?

Anda, atraviesa su cráneo con un solo disparo.

 ** _-3-_**

Aquel lejano día que no te deja dormir, ese recuerdo que tanto deseas olvidar porque sabes que si sigue existiendo será una más de las causas que te lleve a la muerte, una muerte que ya te está esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jamás en toda tu vida te habías arrepentido de nada, absolutamente nada, ninguna muerte te había llegado a doler o a remorder tu conciencia, nada había hecho que te sintieras una mala persona, eras simplemente un alguien que vivía en este mundo de "mierda" como te gusta llamarlo, nada... hasta ese momento que deseas matar con todas tus fuerzas.

Su sonrisa, su risa, las arrugas que se hacen en las comisuras de sus labios y en sus ojos, la expresión de sorpresa, su enojo repentino por cosas sin mucha importancia... todas sus expresiones explosivas y sin pensar, tan efusivo, tan repentino, siempre listo para atacar, con unos ideales perfectamente puestos en el suelo, tan decidido... deseas olvidar todo eso, deseas que todo eso simplemente haya sido una pesadilla que te atormenta hasta ahora.

El peor error que has cometido y que hace que te arrepientas todo el tiempo, la acción más dolorosa de todas, más allá de los recuerdos buenos, más allá de su imagen... cometiste el error de enamorarte de él. Te entrañaste tanto que simplemente capto tu atención sin darte tiempo para comprenderlo del todo, sin que lo procesaras correctamente. No es como si lo hubieses querido o lo hubieses planeado, paso, como la mayoría de las veces en las novelas o cuentos.

Eso es lo que te hace sufrir y es por eso que deseaste actuar antes de que esos sentimientos avanzaran más allá de tu control.

Lo que tú no sabias es que ya estaban fuera del control que posees.

Cuando te percataste de ese error, decidiste dar media vuelta, pero te fue casi imposible, era algo que ya no podías hacer, trataste por todos los medios alejarte, mostrarte distante, ser indiferente pero era una pérdida de tiempo, él estaba allí, mostrando preocupación por tu estado de ánimo, tratando de satisfacerte.

―¿Sabes que es lo que deseo? ―Pregunto un día mientras te mostraba un trébol de cuatro hojas.

―Los deseos no se vuelven realidad con solo pedirlos, es estúpido. ―Contestaste de manera fría mientras volvías tu atención al periódico.

―Tal vez para ti. ―Susurro, pensó que tal vez no habías alcanzado a escucharlo. ―Deseo que sonrías para mí.

Ese dolor en tu pecho te hizo pensar que en realidad eras una pésima persona. Sus brillantes ojos suplicantes y sus labios entreabiertos respirando lentamente, aun poseía algunos problemas en cuanto a su salud.

―Es un deseo tonto.

―Lo siento, pero... si algún día se da el caso, quiero que me regales una sonrisa.

Tu corazón no había latido tanto como en ese día, ¿Lo recuerdas?

―Levi. ―Susurra tu nombre y entonces tus manos tiemblan, ¿Lo sientes? Ese miedo que recorre cada torrente sanguíneo de tu cuerpo, ese hormigueo sobre cada poro de tu piel, los temblores que parecen terremotos, ahora sabes que quizá jamás podrás ser el mismo.

Llego a tu mundo, lo modifico y es casi imposible que puedas sacarlo a la fuerza, se ha entrañado tanto dentro tuyo que es parte de ti, es casi tan importante como el respirar, ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? ¿En qué te ha convertido? ¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres ahora? ¿Donde está aquella alma asesina que existía hasta hace seis meses?

Querías que todo esto terminara tan rápido como había comenzado, deseabas acabar con todo como si eso lo solucionara, pensaste que dándole fin a su vida, terminando tu trabajo prepagado. Solo necesitabas matarlo mientras dormía, así no sufriría, porque al mismo tiempo sabias que si no lo hacías ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de este asunto, él definitivamente no sobreviviría porque era la victima de todo ese cuento dramático. Lo único amable que podías hacer por él era matarlo de la forma más rápida y menos dolorosa. Pero... tal tragedia te había perseguido cuando, teniendo el arma preparada, él susurro tu nombre en medio de sus sueños, acariciaste el gatillo frío y metálico pero te sentías mal, la cabeza te empezó a dar vueltas y te arrepentiste de haberlo conocido.

―Perdóname. ―Rogaste mientras un repiqueteo ligero golpeaba el techo de la casa. ―Perdóname. ―Exclamaste pidiendo que te exiliara de todos tus pecados, como si él fuera tu salvador.

El dolor de tu pecho, era fuego que te consume, que arde mientras eres arrastrado hasta el infierno, eres un asesino, no mereces el perdón de un ángel inocente que te ha visto como un bello regalo divino, eres un demonio que no es digno de ser amado por un alma pura. Ve y arde, ve y paga por todo lo que has cometido, arrepiéntete de tus pecados mientras te limpian las lengüetas de fuego del infierno. Ve y una vez más... ruega por tu perdón. Llora lágrimas de sangre.

―Levi. ―Susurra de nuevo, te mira con esa inocencia suya.

―Aléjate. ―Susurras.

―Mátame, si eso es lo que necesitas... dispara.

 **-4-**

―¿Me amas?

La pregunta rebota por cada neurona de tu cerebro y entonces es como si detonara algún tipo de bomba.

Era el día más hermoso de toda tu vida, era el día más perfecto de toda tu existencia, por primera vez te sentías afortunado de haber llegado a este mundo y más aun de haber llegado a esa casa y de conocerlo, era quizá el momento más gratificante de toda tu existencia, lo sabías. A pesar de que estaba lloviendo y de que la luz se cortara a mitad de aquella película de terror, había algo que hacía del momento algo memorable.

― ¿Me amas?

Esa pregunta tan destructiva que hace que desees salir corriendo de ese lugar. Esa pregunta a la cual jamás le diste respuesta por miedo a esas consecuencias que los arrastraban a los dos a un infierno sin fin, esa respuesta que se quedo atorada en tu garganta, la respuesta que ahora está cobrando la vida de ambos.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo te preguntaste sobre lo que en realidad sentías?

¿Lo amas en realidad o solo lo ves como esa ruta de escape que jamás te dieron?

Eres alguien sin corazón, no es posible que tu, ser miserable, pueda ser capaz de amar y mucho menos sea merecedor de recibir amor de otra persona, eres despreciable y lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Sonríes y entierras los dedos en las hebras de tu cabello, lágrimas de desesperación caen por tus mejillas, tu mundo se derrumba, el arma cae retumbando en la alfombra a los pies de aquella persona que debería estar muerta a estas alturas, lloras sin remedio, sientes el peso de tus acciones, por primera vez en tanto tiempo te arrepientes de ser quien eres. Dime ahora... ¿Estás preparado para morir?

―No puedo... no puedo matarte. ―Susurras a esos ojos verde esmeralda que brillan, dándole luz a tu miserable vida obscura, estrellas brillantes en la negra bóveda en la que resides.

Con cuidado, como si temiera a que te desintegres, Eren se arrodilla a tu lado, toma con delicadeza tu rostro, como si fuera un objeto valioso y único, acaricia tu frente con las suaves yemas de sus dedos y deposita un dulce beso de buenas noches, es parecido al que mamá te daba para calmar los nervios que te daban las pesadillas, siempre acompañado de un susurrante: " _Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí"_

―Es necesario, ¿No? si no me matas ambos vamos a morir, debes hacerlo. ―Dice con voz tranquila. ―Solo hazlo.

―No puedo... ―El llanto a aumentado y has encontrado refugio dentro de su pecho y sus brazos, el aroma que expide su piel es como un tranquilizante para tu tormento.

―Puedes hacerlo, siempre puedes. No soy más que otro objetivo más, no debes preocuparte por mí.

―¿Como lo sabes?

―Siempre lo supe, supe que alguien vendría algún día a reclamar mi vida, tenía miedo pero me alegra que seas tú quien la tome.

Y era cierto, aunque tú jamás serás consciente de eso, él siempre supo quien eras en realidad, un día escucho por accidente una de las llamadas que recibiste y leyó aquel documento que creíste haber perdido para siempre, ese donde venían las indicaciones sobre cómo actuar con Eren Jaeger, él no dijo nada, esperando paciente por esas acciones que tú debías respetar, en aquel documento jamás menciono que debías enamorarte de él.

 **-5-**

La calidez de su cuerpo era embriagante para ti, amabas besar cada rincón de su piel, devorar sus labios, considerar que él te pertenecía en todo sentido, solo en ese momentos en los que creías que nada allá fuera era verdad, que ese cuento fantástico simplemente era mentira.

Su piel enrojecida, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios hinchados, el sudor recorriendo cada parte de su anatomía, su voz pronunciando incontables veces tu nombre, era la mejor imagen que quizás jamás pudiste imaginar tener, pero la obtuviste, disfrutando de su ser tanto como el disfrutaba del tuyo.

La pregunta que incluso ahora te haces, ¿Qué había hecho de ti?

Un romance nacido de una tragedia, salido de un cuento macabro donde no les era permitido ser felices, un amor destinado a morir incluso antes de ser capaz de nacer, porque ninguno de los dos se merecía al otro, lo sabias mejor que nadie, era algo peligroso hacerle caso a esa voz incesante en tu corazón, pero aun así ignoraste los gritos dentro de tu cabeza, _"Detente"_ , se repetía una y otra vez, pero eran simples murmullos sin sentido, pasaste por alto el símbolo rojo de alerta, hundiéndote en un hoyo de final catastrófico, arriesgándote a perecer.

¿Lo lamentas?

Supongo que sí, ahora sufres, te arrepientes por no matarlo antes, por no obedecer cuando la primera llamada se te hizo.

Erwin te advirtió, dijo que era mejor adelantar todo, empezar a arreglar el final de esta historia, pero le convenciste para darte más tiempo, aun no estabas del todo seguro de tener la confianza de Eren, creíste que si te quedabas solo un poco más quizá obtendrías mejores beneficios monetarios, si era capaz de otorgarte más que dinero entonces todo saldría mucho mejor que en los planos principales… grave error pequeño demonio, fue un grave error. Porque en lugar de entregarte propiedades o las acciones de la compañía te ofreció la firma de tu sentencia. El amor eterno de un inocente.

Mírate, ¿Dónde quedo aquel demonio que tomaba vidas inocentes a cambio de dinero? Te has vuelto débil, mediocre, sin valor, perdiste todo lo que identificaba, ya no eres el mismo que llego a aquel lugar, has dejado que tu parte sentimental se adueñara de la situación y mira como debes pagarlo, viéndolo morir contigo, porque no hay otra respuesta a este acertijo. Ambos deben morir.

Se aferra a tu cintura, como si de repente esa fuera la única respuesta a todo el problema que los rodea, se mantienen unidos por un lazo débil y opaco, pero que para ustedes de repente es la única vía de escape que podrían tener.

―Te amo. ―Susurra una vez más rompiendo la poca conciencia que te queda.

Le susurras en respuesta que es erróneo.

―Lamento hacer esto, lamento haberte conocido. ―Respondes y sientes como su cuerpo entero vibra, resintiendo las palabras dichas.

De verdad lo haces, si nunca te hubieras parado en esa casa, quizá tú seguirías viviendo aquella vida llena de lujos y soledad, manchada de sangre y almas en pena rogando por tomar tu propia alma podrida, así jamás tendrías que haber sufrido todo esto. Lamentas haber entregado el corazón que creías petrificado dentro de ti, lamentas haber sentido todas esas emociones, haciendo que te cegaran al punto de olvidar para que habías llegado a ese lugar.

―Lo siento. ―Susurra tristemente porque por desgracia es consciente de que todo eso es verdad.

Su único consuelo es que quizá en la otra vida ambos puedan volver a encontrarse.

 **-6-**

Cuéntame, relata cómo fue que te robo el corazón sin piedad, como lo arranco de tu pecho sin pararse a pensar en todo el daño que se causaría, la bomba atómica que se descargaría en tu mundo, destrozando todo a su paso sin pensarlo dos veces.

Dime, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu llanto desesperado?

¿Acaso es para salvarlos a ambos?

¿Acaso es por lo egoísta que eres?

¿Acaso es…?

Miras sus brillantes ojos de piedras preciosas, besas sus lágrimas solitarias, toma tus muñecas sosteniendo su rostro, te pide perdón, pero ya no sirve de nada porque están condenados a un infierno de sufrimiento.

Tomas el arma de frio y brillante metal, resplandece ante la obscura noche, solo tiene dos balas dentro del cartucho, pensaste que con una seria suficiente.

¿Tan desesperado estas por el final inaudito?

Aquel día de mañana fría, donde te dijo te amo por milésima vez.

Los rayos del sol iluminando sus ojos.

El té frio humedeciendo sus labios.

El chiste malo que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

El suave sonido de su voz cantando en la ducha pensando que no lo escuchabas.

El tacto delicado de sus dedos contra tu piel.

Los recuerdos se acumulan en tu mente haciendo un recuento de todos ellos, el tipo de película mental que cuentan ves antes de morir, aunque en realidad solo estas intentando aferrarte a algo bello antes de decir adiós para siempre.

―Mi madre un día me dijo que el amor siempre llega de la forma que menos se espera, llega de improviso, te da un empujoncito hacia un vacío sin fin, ella decía que por más que uno luche contra él es casi imposible de ganarle, porque tiene muchos años más de experiencia que uno. ―Eren sonrió al contarte eso ¿Recuerdas? ―Ella decía que el día que yo me enamorara comprendería mejor pero… creo que sigo sin comprenderlo del todo.

Su piel enrojeció avergonzado por contarte esa pequeña anécdota, se llevó un dedo a la sien y rasco de forma nerviosa como si pensara que te burlarías de él en cualquier instante.

Solo te limitaste a apretar sus dedos en aquel enlace.

El cielo se ilumina con un relámpago, un pequeño repiqueteo en el techo anuncia la lluvia repentina, en pocos segundos se convierte en una verdadera llovizna, un trueno altera su entorno haciendo que los nervios se crispen.

―Te amo. ―Susurras por primera vez en todo este tiempo.

Su corazón se agita, su piel tiembla nerviosa, temiendo que el momento colapse de repente, una débil sonrisa se expande por sus labios y los hilillos de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, mueve los labios articulando algo pero ya no eres capaz de escucharlo, accionas el arma y el sonido se pierde en la densa oscuridad, se oculta detrás del estruendoso sonido del relámpago.

La luz del trueno ilumina las manchas de sangre sobre el piso de madera pulida.

Solo esperan que en la siguiente vida tengan un final feliz.

Las lágrimas se mezclan son la sangre y la muerte se combina son una débil sonrisa satisfecha.

 **-7-**

Cuando tu corazón deje de latir, ¿Lo olvidaras?

Si es que vuelves a nacer en otra vida, ¿Habrá un momento en que llegues a recordarlo?

Incluso mientras mueres lentamente, hundiéndote en la lenta agonía de las garras del eterno descanso, piensas en las mil probabilidades de volver a nacer, quizá ahora puedas hacer las cosas en el orden correcto.

Quizá ahora todo cambie de curso, las circunstancias sean otras.

¿Te digo un secreto?

Si todo cambia entonces también cambiara su encuentro puede caber la posibilidad de que ni en este mundo ni en el otro se vuelvan a ver, quizá sus líneas de tiempo se pierdan y tengas que esperar mil años antes de volver a oír su risa, no sabes que es lo que puede pasar una vez que tu corazón se detenga.

Exhalas lentamente, dejando fuera tu vida, sientes tu corazón latir cada vez menos, aun eres capaz de ver los rayos iluminando el cielo pero eres incapaz de oírlos, la vida se te escapa de las manos, por fin eres libre.

Pregúntate que es lo que pasara cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos una vez más, tal vez no sea lo que esperas, el futuro es incierto y la vida es una maldita, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero, tú pequeño ser débil, tienes la esperanza de que todo salga bien, así tus penas se pagaran.

Sueña pequeño demonio, piensa que todo estará bien cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos, mañana por la mañana, en una nueva vida que ya no te pertenece.

 **-8-**

Si renacieras de nuevo… ¿Qué deseo pedirías?

¿Qué acciones de tu pasado cambiarias?

La muerte se lleva todos tus recuerdos, cambiándolos y distorsionándolos pero no borrándolos, tiene pensado darte una nueva memoria para tu nueva vida, pero también desea verte sufrir un poco más, quiere que estés consiente de que en ese nuevo mundo hay alguien que espera por ti y al mismo tiempo seas incapaz de recordar, su nombre, su rostro, su voz, su tacto, es necesario que sufras un poco, para pagar la condena que debes.

Una nueva oportunidad nace de la obscuridad, tienes el poder de rehacer toda tu vida de nuevo, corregir esas faltas, ahora depende de ti, si eres capaz de realizar esa nueva misión.

Despierta a un nuevo amanecer.

Saluda a la nueva vida que espera paciente.


	9. Take me to Neverland

**Take me to Neverland**

 **Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)  
 **Narrador:** Primera persona.  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Romance/Drama/ Tragedia.  
 **Contenidos:** Enfermedad/ Leyenda/ Muerte de personaje/ Mención de Lime.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.

Mamá entra a la habitación con una sonrisa y un ramo de rosas alteradas genéticamente para que sean color aqua, la ciencia puede provocar tantas cosas, alterando el orden natural de las mismas, solo para satisfacer los caprichos de la gente, es algo interesante pero a la vez algo muy molesto.

Luego los humanos se preguntan porque la Tierra se estremece en terremotos o se ahoga con maremotos.

Aunque no soy nadie para decir algo al respecto, mi madre ha conseguido esas flores porque me gusta el color, por consiguiente, estoy a favor de la alteración genética de las flores, es extraño pero también bastante cierto.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta ella cambiando las flores del jarrón a mi lado, revisando las flores secas y dejando las que siguen vivas.

—Bien, siempre me siento bien, mamá. —contesto dejando el libro sobre mis piernas. — ¿Hay otra respuesta?

Se gira para encararme, deja salir un suspiro de incomprensión y luego regresa a su labor de acomodar las rosas mutantes.

—No lo sé, tal vez en algún momento espero que digas que te duele algo o que algo te molesta, espero salir corriendo de aquí para llamar al doctor y te haga sentir mejor a base de narcóticos. —susurra con melancolía.

—Suena bastante creíble y real, al menos eso es lo que pasa en las películas, pero mamá, la enfermedad es casi tan silenciosa que no duele, al menos no durante el día, por eso trato de dormir durante ese tiempo. —vuelvo a abrir el libro solo para meter el separador en la página que deje a la mitad.

—¿Es normal que hablemos de esto? —dice después de unos segundos y que las flores secas están en el bote de basura.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, paso la mayor parte de mi vida dentro de un hospital, no sé cómo ser normal o al menos alguien sano.

—Tienes razón, que pregunta tan tonta, ¿Ya has comido?

—Historia me acaba de traer el postre, pudin de chocolate y galletas de barquillo con crema pastelera.

—Le diré que no te de tanta azúcar.

—Mamá. —replico. —Es lo único dulce que tengo en este lugar, no me lo quites.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que contraigas algún tipo de malestar por la glucosa, ya tienes suficientes enfermedades para una vida.

Bufo y aprieto los labios en señal de ofensa.

—Como sea, ¿Cómo esta Izzy?

—Bien… mal, mejor dicho, ha reprobado Cálculo y Biología de nuevo, el profesor Zacharias me ha mandado a llamar para ver cuál es la razón, aparte bajo en Química y Lengua, si sigue así tendrá que recursar, tú padre ya hablo con ella pero no ha logrado nada.

—¿Paso algo en casa?

—¿Debería?

—Yo me la paso aquí, no sé. —me encojo de hombros.

Baja la mirada y parpadea varias veces, supongo que en realidad algo ha pasado en casa, algo que obviamente no van a decirme porque podría suponer un shock en mí, blah, blah, blah…

Con eso se termina nuestra pequeña conversación, aunque ella parlotea sobre otras cosas triviales sobre su trabajo, su jefe, mi perro, el pez de Izzy y las veces en las que mi mascota ha intentado tratar de sacar al pez para jugar con él, también sobre los eventos a los que ira la próxima semana y esa es la razón por la que no vendrá a visitarme durante un buen tiempo.

Ha peleado con papá.

No lo dice pero la forma en la que trata de evitar mencionarlo, su desliz al decir que no colabora con la vida académica de su hija y todo el tiempo que pasa fuera de casa, aparte de que es muy rara la vez en la que él viene a verme, sé que de nuevo el punto de la discusión soy yo y mi eterna instancia en este hospital. Papá piensa que estoy bien, que solo estoy siendo un niño mimado que al mínimo malestar es internado por varios meses, que debo aprender algo de disciplina y entonces todas las enfermedades desaparecerán y esa es la excelente razón por la cual aún no puedo ser operado, sin su firma de autorización la intervención se retrasa a cada momento, por más que mi madre lo desee, sin la firma de papá solo queda medicarme y quedarme en este hospital por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Aunque yo trato de quejarme lo menos posible hay veces en las que el dolor es demasiado que no me deja dormir y tengo que ser controlado con narcóticos demasiado fuertes, hay algunas veces en las que pierdo la razón de mi realidad e incluso desconozco a mi propia familia volviéndome agresivo y entonces tienen que volver a medicarme. Mi dieta es a base de agua, pastillas, tabletas y capsulas, algún tónico líquido y otros en cremas para la piel. Trato de no decir lo mucho que me molesta todo esto. Después de todo, mi madre está más tranquila si yo permanezco en este hospital siendo vigilado y atendido por el personal más capacitado y mejor de la zona.

—¿Por qué no me trasladan a un hospital público? — pregunto.

—No, ¿Por qué haría algo así? Aquí tienes todas las atenciones, las enfermeras son amables y los médicos tienen su entera atención en ti, en un hospital público solo contraerías alguna infección y… no, no me gusta el personal de esa área.

—Mamá, no lo sabes, además, gastarías menos…

—Cariño, ese no es un tema a discusión y lo sabes.

—¿Qué pasa si termino muriendo? El dinero solo habrá sido tirado a la basura pudiendo usarlo para un tutor para Izzy o para arreglar tu cocina que tanto quieres, yo que sé.

—No y ese tema se queda cerrado, no voy a trasladarte.

Frunce el ceño molesta y aprieta los puños, tiene ganas de llorar pero sé que no lo hará en frente de mí.

—Lo siento. —digo.

Al final solo he logrado que se entristezca, que se enoje y que se haya ido así sin más, hay veces en las que desearía no haber abierto la boca para nada, pero mi cerebro manda la señal demasiado tarde.

Como no puedo hacer otra cosa más que lamentarme y desear regresar el tiempo, mejor me dedico a seguir leyendo el libro que una de las enfermeras me facilito para que no me aburriera del todo, me conoce demasiado bien que sabe qué tipo de lectura me gusta, aunque me gustaría platicar con alguien o tener con quien jugar al póquer o algún otro juego de mesa. Mis visitas son reducidas así que no tengo gente de a montón trayéndome obsequios, deseándome recuperación pronta o ese tipo de cosas, aunque creo que mi vecino de la puerta a la izquierda es ese tipo de enfermo que recibe muchos regalos y visitas, a veces le envidio pero otras no, creo que no soportaría a tanta gente en mi habitación.

Termino el libro casi a las cinco de la tarde, aunque me he quedado con una leyenda dentro de ese libro, "Las mil grullas de papel", una antigua historia japonesa sobre una niña víctima de las bombas de la segunda guerra mundial, si creas mil grullas de papel tienes permitido un deseo, el deseo de la niña era que se sanara pronto. Lo triste y dramático es que al final ella se muere y hace que la leyenda sea más que nada un cuento de terror.

Pero como no tengo nada que hacer le pido a Petra que me traiga hojas de papel y me enseñe como hacer esos animalitos con papiroflexia, ella parece encantada cuando le cuento la historia.

—Es como las estrellas fugas. —dice.

—¿Qué no conceden deseos? —dontesto.

—No, dan esperanza.

Pienso en muchas respuestas a esa frase pero mejor me quedo callado, recuerdo que por hablar digo muchas tonterías, así que lo mejor es que no diga otra palabra.

Una vez que domino el papel y los dobleces me dedico a hacer las grullas, cuando me preguntan porque lo hago si no creo en la leyenda, solo contesto que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer y que estoy aburrido. Esa siempre es una buena respuesta a fin de cuentas.

—Eren. —llama una de las enfermeras.

— ¿Mmm? —alzo la vista de la grulla número veinte, me arden los ojos y siento la garganta reseca.

—Es hora de la medicina. —sice tendiéndome un vaso con agua y un puñado de pastillas blancas de varios tamaños.

—Siempre es esa hora. —susurro metiéndome todo el puñado y luego tragándolas todas con ayuda del agua, me raspan la garganta y siento malestar cuando caen al estómago, pesan y siento como si me picaran.

—Tienes una visita. —anuncia Historia con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién? —pregunto algo sorprendido, mamá ya ha venido y dudo que Izzy venga tan tarde.

—Sorpresa. —susurra guiñándome un ojo. —Solo te pediré un favor, cuando el Doctor venga dile que se meta debajo de la cama, eso será cada que yo accione la luz roja de emergencia. ¿Ok?

—¿Está bien? — sigo sin entender mucho.

—Traeré algo de comer cuando sea pasada la medianoche, la médico Hanji estará de guardia por lo que no habrá mucho problema, ella es la que ha dado el permiso, pero Smith no estaba de acuerdo, aun así ella lo ha hecho, ya sabes cómo es ella.

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno, me voy, cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer, ¿Tienes el celular a la mano?

—Siempre.

Después de eso se pone la charola debajo del brazo y sale de mi habitación, escucho como le da las mismas indicaciones a mi visita sorpresa, la otra persona no habla supongo que escucha atentamente, luego la puerta se abre y no puedo evitar sonreír y al mismo tiempo enojarme.

Aunque mi primer acción es lanzar la almohada a su cara con toda la fuerza que tengo.

—Sigues siendo un debilucho de primera. —comenta Levi solo de entrar y agarrar mi almohada en el aire sin problema.

—Y tú un idiota. —digo con los ojos entrecerrados y fingiéndome ofendido.

—Así es como recibes a tu actual novio, eres demasiado molesto.

Ruedo los ojos y me cruzo de brazos.

—¿Entonces estas de ilegal en mi habitación? —pregunto luego de que me devuelva mi almohada.

—No exactamente, la doctora Hanji me ha firmado el pase de forma ilegalmente legal.

Deja caer una pequeña maleta a un lado de la cama, entre las sabanas y la pared, luego rebota sobre mi cama, no digo nada ni él tampoco, solo me mira detalladamente y yo a él de forma acusatoria.

—¿Por qué no habías venido?

No contesta rápidamente.

—Le hice prometer a mis padres que liberaría los exámenes con excelentes notas, no te ofendas, pero si venía a visitarte una hora todos los días estaría perdiendo el tiempo y no solo me quedaría una hora, tal vez dos, tal vez muchas más y no estudiaría, haríamos otras cosas y entonces el años se iría a la mierda. Me enfoque todo lo que pude estos dos últimos periodos y luego me metí en este embrollo de pedirle favores a la doctora Zöe. —casi dice todo en un solo suspiro, como si lo hubiese estado ensayado, conciso y al grano. Muy típico de él.

—Al menos un mensaje de texto o una llamada.

Suspira y vuelve a tomar una buena bocada de aire.

—Le dije a mi madre que me quitara el celular, si te mandaba un mensaje entonces tendría una conversación infinita contigo, al igual que una llamada y me gastaría todo mi sueldo en saldo para el celular. No te creas el único que se ha sentido aislado del mundo. —murmura con molestia fingida.

Aprieto los labios disimulando una sonrisa, me sonrojo débilmente y agacho la mirada.

—Eres un tonto.

Supongo que es bastante creíble, él es ese tipo de persona después de todo, quitar todos los obstáculos con tal de cumplir con su propósito.

—Y tú demasiado estúpido, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No? —me dedica una sonrisa burlona. —¿Qué se supone que haces? —comenta tomando una grulla entre los dedos.

—Mil grullas de papel.

—¿Para?

—Según el libro, un deseo.

—¿Ser más listo?

—No, que tengas más cerebro. —lanza una risa burlona.

—Para ti será. —ruedo los ojos y le quito mi grulla. —Es una leyenda japonesa, si hago mil tendré un deseo.

—¿Hay pruebas empíricas?

—Algunos enfermos lo han aplicado, deseando curarse. Mayoritariamente son los que recurren a esto.

—¿Y?

Alzo la vista y dejo la grulla sobre el buró junto a sus compañeras.

—Todos mueren. —murmuro.

—Que alivianador. —dice frunciendo el ceño. —Deja que los doctores hagan su trabajo mejor.

—No es como si lo creyera, pero… estoy aburrido. —dejo salir un suspiro y recargo mi espalda sobre la almohada.

—Te ayudo.

Toma una hoja de papel y empieza a doblarla, le doy un manotazo y le quito la hoja.

—No, es mi deseo, mis grullas, busca tu propio deseo.

—Voy a reducir tu trabajo. —insiste.

—No, creo que…

—¿Seguro que no crees en la leyenda? —arquea una ceja de forma burlesca.

—Tal vez un poco, la enfermera Petra dice que dan esperanza, me falta un poco de eso.

No dice nada más, toma de nuevo la hoja arrugada y hace los dobleces para hacer la grulla, su monito de papel luce más bonito que el mío. Lo que hace que me desesperance un poco, aun así trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Durante algún rato no hablamos, nos enfrascamos en los dobleces de papel, creando figurines hasta que mi cama está llena de figuras, en más de una ocasión me he cortado las yemas de los dedos, así que algunas figuras tienen manchas rojas de mi sangre, en otras, a fin de no aburrirme mucho, he escrito cosas sin sentido, robado frases del libro o simplemente copiando cosas que me encuentro, como la fórmula de las medicinas que tomo.

—¿Cómo vas? —pregunta luego de un rato, alza la vista de la figura numero sesenta y tres.

—Pues, bien, supongo. —respondo dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada, creo que está doliéndome de nuevo. —¿Podrías servirme un vaso con agua?

—¿Supones? ¿El tratamiento está sirviendo?

La jarra de vidrio choca contra el vaso, es un sonido un poco molesto.

—Creo que si, en realidad a mi jamás me dicen nada.

Las sienes me empiezan a palpitar, como si fueran a romperse desde adentro.

No dice nada más, espera a que tome el agua y luego vuelve a colocar el vaso sobre el buró, me mira durante unos segundos y sin más finge volver su atención a las figuras de papel que siguen sobre las sabanas de la cama.

Una enfermera pide permiso para encender las luces de la habitación porque ya está obscureciendo, Levi le agradece y escucho como ella se ríe antes de salir, las luces parpadean un momento, como si la luz tuviera problemas para quedarse donde está. Me pregunto si habrá algún apagón en un rato.

—¿Cuánto vas a quedarte? —pregunto.

—Voy a pasar la noche aquí. —contesta alzando la vista. —¿No pensaras que solo fuera una visita…? ¿Te sientes bien?

Me aprieto las sienes con las yemas frías de mis dedos y aprieto los parpados con fuerza, como si eso disminuyera el dolor. Por un momento las luces de la habitación parpadean y se apagan.

—¿Apagaste las luces? —digo luego de un rato y parpadeo varias veces.

Siento la pieza de papel caer cerca.

—No. —responde luego de varios segundos, como si dudara. —No las apague.

Parpadeo más, con el fin de poder enfocar algo correctamente.

—Estoy cansado, mi vista está un poco borrosa. —confieso.

—¿Quieres que vaya por alguien? —se ofrece, siento que su peso desaparece de la cama.

Niego con la cabeza y me recuesto, toqueteo el lugar a mi lado y trato de sonreír, aunque me siento algo estúpido haciéndolo.

—Mejor aún, porque no te acuestas conmigo y me abrazas.

A pesar de que se los repito varias veces, la doctora Hanji y Petra no dejan de revisarme los ojos, por si encuentran algún tipo de anormalidad en ellos, tratando de dar con el error que me dejo sin visión anoche. Levi fue a primera hora a buscarlas para darles avisto, muy a pesar de que podría ser descubierto.

—Tenemos que hablar con tu padre de manera seria, tiene que firmar. Tenemos que operarte. —dice Zöe con un tipo de voz lúgubre.

—¿Qué me pasa? —pregunto.

No he recuperado del todo la visión, aún tengo imágenes borrosas pero puedo enfocar mejor, parpadeo mucho y los ojos me lagrimean a cada tres por dos, pero creo que esta mejor que anoche.

—Es una infección, no solo es la leucemia, primero los dolores de cabeza, perdida de la visión, torpeza motriz, decadencia cognitiva y… —se detiene y luego agrega con voz dura. —Pero tenemos la posibilidad de operarte, aún estamos a tiempo, solo necesitamos que tu padre firme y en un santiamén podremos meterte al quirófano.

—No va a firmar. —repongo.

—No digas eso, Eren. —se adelanta Petra con voz chillona. —Verás que todo…

—Claro. —la interrumpo y me enredo en las sabanas de nuevo. —Gracias por venir.

Escucho sus pasos titubeantes, antes de irse por completo, escucho a la doctora decirle a Levi que ya puede entrar de nuevo, aunque antes de que él entre, hay un corto lapso donde puedo adivinar que la doctora le ha susurrado un par de palabras acerca de mi condición, de que puedo morir y de que tengo el cuerpo lleno de veneno.

—Voy a morirme conforme no firme. —susurro cuando escucho que se acerca, de alguna manera quiero gritarlo.

—No vas a morirte, no voy a permitírtelo.

Dejo salir un bufido divertido careciente de algo de burla.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—Como sea. —siento de nuevo su peso sobre el colchón y sus dedos quitándome el flequillo de la frente, sus dedos están fríos.

—Voy a morir. —susurro de nuevo.

No dice nada más, comprende que nada de lo que diga va a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ni va a reconfortarme, así que ahora solo se va a dedicar a hacerme saber que está aquí, que no estoy solo, esta para mí.

Me besa la frente y me acaricia el cabello en un gesto reconfortante, a pesar de no poder verlo con claridad sé que tiene la mirada perdida, pensando en quien sabe qué cosa, yéndose lejos de mí, tratando de buscar otra salida, aunque en este momento nos encontremos en un callejón prácticamente cerrado.

Gracias a sus caricias me vuelvo a quedar dormido.

Y tengo un largo sueño cansado donde no dejo de correr, persiguiendo algo que sé que jamás podre atrapar pero que aun así me empeño en seguir detrás para poder siquiera tocarlo solo un poco, solo para satisfacer mi capricho.

Al despertar, mi visión no mejora en lo absoluto y no sé si es por lo que dijo Zöe pero siento que mis dedos tiemblan mucho y que no voy a ser capaz de sostener nada con ellos, como si fueran un montón de inútiles.

 _«No te rindas»_ Me digo.

Levi no aparece por el resto de la mañana y como mi madre ha dicho, tampoco, aunque se por los susurros entre enfermeras, la han tratado de localizar para avisarle de que he estado empeorando en las últimas horas.

Desayuno muy lento, como si quisiera confirmar que mis dedos siguen allí y que funcionan correctamente.

Si mi padre no firma eso, me moriré.

Aun lado de mi cama, en el piso, veo el montón de figurillas de papel, creo que incluso entre el montón mío y el de Levi, no juntamos las mil, faltan más de la mitad, así que aprovecho mis dedos y sigo fabricándolas, poniéndoles un numero en una esquina.

Me aferro a una pequeña esperanza hecha papel, tal vez sea falsa, pero por el momento me ayuda a mantener la calma más de lo que espero.

Al caer las seis de la tarde, Levi vuelve de visita esta vez llevando la charola de la comida con él.

—¿Asaltaste a la enfermera? —digo.

—Quien sabe, solo me encontré esto con tu nombre.

Hay momentos en los que por segundos todo se vuelve obscuro y me asusto, hace que me sienta vulnerable, pero luego la visión borrosa regresa, así me siento un poco más seguro.

—La comida no es tan mala como dicen. Abre la boca.

—No soy un niño. —repongo, pero aun así obedezco.

Siento las papas bañadas en mantequilla despedazarse en mi boca y sonrió, es divertido.

Se encarga paternalmente de alimentarme correctamente y asegurarse de que me termino todo lo que está en la charola, incluso las bebidas y el postre, aunque presiento que él se ha robado gran parte de este.

—Veo que hiciste más de estas figuras. —comenta haciendo un sonido molesto con la charola al dejarla sobre el buró.

—Estaba aburrido, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

Entre sus curiosidades trae un juego de cartas, peleamos un rato por tratar de ganar, en algún momento pasamos de jugar a simplemente lanzarnos las cartas a la cara, algunas veces pierdo el equilibrio en la cama pero finjo que simplemente ha sido un descuido tonto. Pero en un momento, cuando intentó golpearle con la almohada por robarme un beso, la almohada se cae de mis manos y con ella mi cuerpo, de forma pesada sobre el piso y con un ruido sordo. Casi de inmediato pierdo el sentido de todo, incluso de mí mismo.

Uno a veces se pregunta porque es que esta en esta vida, ¿Cuál es el propósito de nuestra existencia? Si tenemos alguna meta o cual es nuestra misión. ¿Por qué Dios nos puso en el momento, lugar y tiempo en el que estamos ya?

Al menos para mí, son buenas preguntas. Cuestionar nuestra existencia es parte de nosotros aunque a veces perdemos el sentido del gusto y simplemente nos limitamos a seguir respirando un día más para el día siguiente. Perdemos esa ambición de buscar con desesperación nuestro objetivo en la vida. Y es triste, porque entonces… ¿Qué hacemos en este mundo tan extraño?

Mi madre muchas veces maldijo a la vida y a nuestro creador por darme una existencia tan mediocre, lleno de llagas que solo se hacían más grandes con el paso del tiempo, enfermedades que me arrancaban un pedacito de vida conforme más respiraba, una vida que poco a poco me iba matando.

" _¿Por qué darme un hijo que pronto vas a quitarme?"_

Creo que jamás voy a olvidar esa pregunta.

Fue hecha con lágrimas, dolor, sufrimiento y con el corazón partido en mil fragmentos puntiagudos que no hacían más que peor el asunto.

Jamás voy a entender cómo es que mi madre se siente al respecto de perder un pedazo de ella.

Para mí es fácil decirle que me deje ir, que estará mejor, sin sufrimiento, sin gastos y con solo una preocupación: Mi hermana holgazana.

Pero para ella es mucho peor, perder algo que ama, verlo partir antes de tiempo. Que una madre pierda un hijo no tiene nombre y es la cosa más inimaginable de todas, porque en la jerarquía de generaciones, los abuelos se van primero, luego los padres y los hijos repiten el curso.

Porque así son las cosas.

He leído muchos libros al respecto, tratando de responder muchas dudas de mí mismo. Tratando de encontrar varias respuestas, pero la ciencia no ha avanzado tanto y la metafísica solo hace teorías aterrorizantes.

No me arrepiento de nada, viví una buena vida.

No puedo decir que me estoy rindiendo, que estoy entregándome pacíficamente a los brazos de la muerte, porque aún tengo miedo de lo que hay más allá. Si es que existe un más allá.

No me arrepiento de nada.

Y no creo hacerlo nunca.

Tuve muchas cosas, conocí muchas personas y me enamoré. Una sola y única vez, pero me enamoré, creo que no es la experiencia máxima de amor, pero no me quejo, ha sido lo más grande que podría esperar de esto. Muchas personas jóvenes no llegan a conocer un amor romántico, mueren antes siquiera de esto. Así que por eso me siento afortunado.

Estoy preparado para morir.

De eso, estoy seguro.

Siento que me descompongo, que no existo, que estoy en todos y en ningún lugar con exactitud. Es… como si estuviera hecho de estrellas fugaces, miles de ellas, iguales a las que cumplen los deseos olvidados de los niños.

Abrí los ojos, estaba sobre un pequeño prado lleno de margaritas, con un cielo brillante y de color azul, con nubes blancas, esponjosas y hermosas, un montón de aves revoloteando por todos lados.

Un suave aroma a frescor y a…

—¿Morí? —pregunto a la nada, un tanto confuso.

—En realidad no. Pero no se puede decir que realmente estés vivo. —me contesta una voz al otro lado.

Alzo la cabeza para ver a mi interlocutor, pero no logro deslumbrar a nadie en particular.

—Acá arriba.

Miro en la dirección indicada, justo donde la sombra del árbol inicia, me cubro de los rayos del sol, que en realidad no me molestan, solo es la costumbre.

Un chico está sentado sobre una rama del árbol, mordiendo una manzana y balanceando los pies.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto de nuevo. No me sorprende mucho que el chico este allí.

—Sí, aun no has muerto, pero tampoco estas vivo. Estas en ambos lados y también en ninguno, algo así como en un sueño. Solo que… puedes despertar o no.

De un salto baja hasta donde estoy, es una caída suave y rítmica, casi con gracia.

—No entiendo. No creí que hubiera un lado intermedio.

—Pues lo hay. ¿Has escuchado del coma? —él camina un poco más adelante y me pide que lo siga.

—He vivido en hospitales, es obvio que he escuchado de eso. Un estado vegetativo de tu cerebro. —explico, casi sintiéndome superior.

—Pues… parecido, solo que… más trágico. —el chico mira a otro lado, como si pensará en eso.

—¿Más trágico?

Se encoje de hombros, como si de repente no entendiera mucho sobre lo que está hablando.

—Es… un cielo. Por así llamarlo, aquí vienes cuando estás a punto de morir.

—¿Limbo? —me aventuro.

—No, allí es donde van los no nacidos o los niños que mueren a una edad muy corta. Nosotros casi somos adultos. Ven.

El chico camina hacia el frente, el cielo se pinta de naranja y los arboles a los alrededores pierden sus hojas, aunque estas se convierten en aves que se van perdiendo poco a poco en el cielo, las nubes desaparecen y luce igual a un campo en otoño.

—¿Tú…?

—Ya estoy muerto. —responde antes de que pueda terminar de formular la pregunta. —Morí hace unos días en la sala del quirófano, pero aun no puedo pasar del otro lado.

Miro su rostro, es afilado, con la piel manchada por el sol, de ojos color azul traslucido y cabello color ceniza.

—¿Entonces voy a morir? —entrecierro los ojos.

El suelo se siente mojado, hay una pequeña ola que va y viene, nos encontramos en una pequeña playa con altas torres de piedra, caminamos por un delgado sendero de arena gris.

—No exactamente, ¿Tú quieres morir? —me pregunta el chico.

—¿Puedo elegir volver? —pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

—Sé podría decir que sí. —contesta. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Eren.

—Yo soy Farlan. Es un lugar extraño para conocernos ¿No te parece? —me dedica una sonrisa y se mete dentro de un gran pastizal, me hace la seña para que lo siga.

Se deja caer debajo de un gran árbol frondoso, las aves llegan volando y ocupan sus lugares como hojas verdes que nos protegen del sol, el cielo se ha vuelto de color azul brillante, aunque acá no hay nubes. Él ha dicho que no estamos en un lugar exacto, que ni siquiera se puede considerar un lugar, es algo como si fuera nuestra propia mente. Pero para mí es algo extraño, estar en la mente de alguien compartiendo pensamientos y lugares.

—Si. —me recuesto a su lado, mirando fijamente el cielo. —Un lugar muy extraño. Pero también muy hermoso, supongo que en realidad no es un mal lugar para morirse.

Farlan me mira y sonríe.

—En eso tienes razón. —lanza un suspiro y alza una de sus manos abriendo los dedos. —Supongo.

Hace unas semanas, un chico llego a mi habitación en una silla de ruedas, acompañado de una de las enfermeras, era alegre y el poco tiempo que paso encerrado allí, siempre tenía compañía, rodeado de las enfermeras como compañía o simplemente amigos y familia que iban a visitarlo en sus tiempos libres. Estoy seguro de que ese era Farlan, aunque jamás hable directamente con él.

Me pregunto si acaso él me recuerda o algo así. Aunque lo dudo. Jamás pareció prestarle atención a ese otro compañero de cuarto.

Aun así, solo un día cualquiera, él fue llevado en una camilla hacia el quirófano y nunca más volvió. Yo jamás me pregunte porque o que era lo que le pasaba. Estaba demasiado preocupado por ver por mi propia muerte.

Camino por entre un montón de árboles llenos de hojas secas, es como un bosque otoñal, todo el piso está lleno de raíces sobresalientes, hojas muertas y tierra.

No sé cuánto tiempo es que he pasado en este lugar, Farlan dice que acá el tiempo apenas se siente, si por nosotros fuera, ya hubieran pasado mil años, eso me preocupa y he estado buscando una forma de saber hace cuánto tiempo es que me fui.

He descubierto varias cosas, hay más niños aquí, algunos son niños que logre ver en la sala de oncología cuando Petra decía que era la hora de contar cuentos y como yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer para allá iba. Hay otros niños que han muerto en accidentes y uno que otro que está en mi caso, que no sabe si realmente ha muerto o aún está vivo pero dentro de un largo y cansado sueño.

« _Eren_ »

Me detengo.

Miro hacia los lados en busca de alguien más, pero estoy solo, al parecer nadie aparte de mi conoce este pequeño bosque.

—Levi. —susurro.

Por alguna razón su voz la escucho con mucha frecuencia, susurrando mi nombre, eso hace que no me aterre tanto, al menos solo podría haber pasado una hora desde que estoy acá o al menos solo un par de días.

He intentado buscar la forma de verle, de saber si puedo estar a su lado sin que me vea, de manera incorpórea, como en esas películas de fantasmas, pero Farlan dijo que no sabía si eso era posible o si estábamos aptos para esto. Todos allí eran niños y algunos apenas se estaban adaptando.

Me pregunto cómo es que estará.

Es raro que solo piense en él, teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente mi madre y mi hermana deben estar sufriendo mucho también, pero… de alguna manera, él es más importante para mí en este momento. Lo peor es que ni siquiera me siento culpable o egoísta, solo puedo pensar en que sería buena idea que me sintiera así.

Nos conocimos en el hospital, durante una de mis visitas diarias, antes de que mi madre optara por internarme indefinidamente.

Él también tiene una hermana y estaba acompañándola a un examen de sangre, donde yo también estaba, solo que con más tubos en mi principal vía sanguínea, la enfermera le pidió que esperara mientras atendía a su hermana y como no había nadie más allí, simplemente se sentó a esperar. Por mi parte, como estaba aburrido, simplemente le dije, _«Hola._ _»_ a él pareció sorprenderle pero de todos modos me contesto de buena manera. Me pregunto qué hacia allí y yo le conté parte de mi doloroso historial clínico, él no mostro lastima, simplemente dijo que de alguna forma era interesante, era como tener toda una comunidad de virus y bacterias dentro de mi cuerpo, era asqueroso pero también algo curioso e interesante.

Cada que su hermana iba por los exámenes clínicos de rutina, él preguntaba por mí. Según han dicho las enfermeras, cuando coincidíamos charlábamos por mucho tiempo, reíamos y compartíamos muchos momentos.

Siendo sinceros, jamás supe en que momento nos enamoramos, simplemente sucedió, paso de un instante al otro, en un momento hablábamos sobre nosotros y algunos planes a futuro y al siguiente él estaba besándome y yo diciéndole que le quería.

Me duele estar aquí por eso, creo que si hubiera sido capaz de despedirme correctamente estaría mejor, aunque él se molestara conmigo. Creo que hubiera sido lo correcto.

En medio del pequeño bosque hay un quiosco de color blanco con decoraciones doradas, me siento en una de las banquitas allí, la tierra que nos rodea desaparece y en su lugar estamos rodeados de agua, todo es agua, no se ve nada más allá. Y no me asusta, el quiosco no parece correr el riesgo de hundirse.

« _Eren_ »

Me encantaría saber cómo es que esta.

¿Llorara por mí?

¿Rezara porque yo regrese?

¿Por qué despierte?

Quiero creer que sí.

Esa es mi razón de querer volver a despertar, sin embargo…

—¿Y tú quieres volver?

—Admito que sí, aún hay cosas que me gustaría hacer, quiero tratar de alcanzar mis sueños, ver algunas cosas. Me gustaría tener más tiempo con él, seguir un poco más a su lado.

Él hace una mueca y camina pisando las hojas secas.

—Tal vez, ya es tu hora, ¿No?

—No sé si quiero que sea mi hora.

 _Farlan dice que hay un cielo, más allá de lo que conocemos, donde no hay trigales, no hay memoria, no hay tumbas, pero aún no estaba seguro de ver hacia adelante, aún estaba viendo hacia atrás._

 _«No está respirando.»_

—¿Tú quieres pasar al otro lado?

—Supongo, esa es la meta de todos aquí, ir al otro lado, terminar la línea de vida y seguir.

 _«Doctora Hanji, lo estamos perdiendo.»_

—¿Qué crees que haya del otro lado?

Farlan se encoje de hombros y toma una manzana del árbol, la muerde y el jugo le mancha la cara.

—No lo sé, pero debe ser mejor que aquí, ¿No?

—Este lugar ya es bueno de por sí.

Él me mira, me ofrece otra manzana y sonríe.

—Exacto.

 _«Aun puedo salvarle. Ahora deja de estorbar y…»_

Siempre me pregunte si morir dolía. Pero ahora solo me preocupa que tanto va a dolerme si vuelvo a la vida. Es una extraña paradoja.

Quiero volver por él.

Quiero volver a vivir por él.

De manera egoísta y ególatra.

Pero al mismo tiempo quiero quedarme en este lugar, por las mismas razones egoístas, porque aquí me siento a salvo, porque aquí no estoy conectado a una máquina, no necesito oxígeno, no hay pastillas y no hay dolor.

Quiero quedarme en este lugar por mí.

Quiero morir por mí.

¿Qué es lo correcto?

¿Qué es lo egoísta?

Levi está sentado en una de esas bancas de plástico gris, tiene ojeras, la piel pálida, más que de lo normal, como si estuviera muy enfermo, los labios resecos y parece muy ansioso, me pregunto qué es lo que está pensando.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?

Mamá está paseando de un lado a otro, con los nervios de punta, parece haber envejecido mil años, incluso su cabello se ha llenado de canas blancas y brillantes.

No veo a Izzy por ningún lado ni a papá.

Me pregunto cómo es que están.

—¿Los extrañaré si me voy? —pregunto.

—No lo sé, yo no lo hago. No recuerdo a ninguno de mis familiares aunque sé que tengo padres y un hermano menor.

Me acerco a Levi y me arrodillo a su lado.

—No lo toques. —dice Farlan a modo de advertencia.

Veo sus ojos lechosos y cansados, como si hace mucho que no durmiera, mueve las piernas de manera desordenada, planeando salir corriendo en cualquier instante. Se ve tan desmejorado. Todo por mi culpa.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que jamás nos conociéramos, así tal vez yo pudiera irme sin pensármelo, mis padres lo superaran, tienen a Izzy para eso, pero no sé cómo va a irle a él, hace tres años que su hermana también murió. No sé perderme le haga más daño, tengo miedo de que él tema volver a amar por no querer perder a nadie más.

— _Eren._ —susurra. — _Despierta._

—Levi. —contesto, pero él no puede escucharme. —Aquí estoy. Te amo, gracias por todo.

Farlan me mira del otro lado, me sonríe como si me incitara a seguir.

—Perdóname.

Me levanto y besó su frente.

Una leve corriente de aire, de alguna ventana que han abierto de improvisto hace que tenga escalofríos y se apriete los brazos.

—Te amo. —repito.

— _Quédate._ —susurra él y me pregunto si no me ha visto.

 _«_ _Me estaba resbalando, así es como se sentía, la vida… se me iba, pero no estaba asustado. Entonces me acorde, que había algo que tenía que hacer, un lugar donde quería estar.»_

 **NOTA:**

 **OMG! Este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito, en serio. 6K palabras, eso es todo un record. En serio.**

 **Esto fue una combinación rara entre algo que paso en mi cabeza y una película, ¿Alguien sabe de cuál? Pues esa es una de mis favoritas. 3**

 **Espero les haya gustado, tarde como mucho tiempo en escribirlo, realmente unas veces lo olvidaba y otras ni atención le ponía. Así que mis disculpas por si esta todo feo o si no le entienden del todo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	10. HoneyMoon

ꬱ **HoneyMoon.** **ꬱ**

 **Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Idea:** Kia-kuch. **Escrito:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren)  
 **Narrador:** Primera persona.  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Ficción/Drama/ Romance/ Daily Life.  
 **Contenidos:** Matrimonio/ Familia/ Recuerdos/ continuos time skip.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** RivaMika.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

Los últimos días de vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, aunque a los niños eso no les pareciera realmente atrayente para mí significaba volver a casa y también a una ligera tranquilidad dentro de ella, adoraba que los niños estuvieran de un lado a otro con nosotros pero también adoraba meterme dentro del estudio y continuar con la novela que me esperaba fielmente todos los días, a veces recriminándome el no haberle hecho el caso necesario.

Nicky correteaba por lo extenso de la playa, alzando la arena con sus pequeños pies, Levi continuamente le gritaba que tuviera cuidado y luego iba tras ella, estando al tanto de que no se enredara y cayera. Yo siempre decía que estaba bien que se cayera de vez en cuando, era bueno para ella misma. Una filosofía vieja de un escritor algo resegado.

Por otro lado, Ailee se quedaba a mi lado, con los lentes de sol puestos y una pose extraña sobre la silla, escuchando esa música tan rara y de vez en cuando fingiendo leer alguna de esas novelas de terror tan de moda, no traía traje de baño, aunque él insistiera que _eso_ lo era.

—¿Por qué no dejas que el sol te broncee un poco? —tanto Levi como yo solíamos preguntarle eso cada vez que salíamos.

—No quiero requemarme la piel.

Había tenido esa obsesión intensa de mantener la piel en su estado natural, llevando mallas negras debajo de los bermudas y blusa de manga larga debajo de la camiseta hawaiana, nunca dejando de lado el bloqueador solar y siempre cargando una sombrilla. Continuamente me preguntaba si había alguien que le gustase y por eso quería mantener la piel blanca, igual a su padre, pero cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema a coalición me ignoraba haciendo la cabeza a un lado y diciendo que estaba loco.

Como si yo nunca hubiese pasado por esa edad.

El verano había sido de lo más hermoso que hubiese presenciado en todos mis más de treinta años de vida y eso que había pasado por veranos realmente bellos. Por alguna razón tener a mi familia junta, con todo y sus repelos, me hacía feliz.

Mi pequeña hija de cinco años, con los pies ansiosos por correr y hacer que su padre fuera tras ella cada tres por dos. Riendo y coloreando la vida como su única preocupación.

Mi hijo de catorce años, entrando a la horrible adolescencia, obsesionado con las cosas raras e insignificantes. (Eso, estaba seguro, lo había copiado de su padre) Sonriendo discretamente mientras aquella compañera pasaba a su lado diciéndole "Buenos días."

Mi perfecta pareja llena de errores y preocupaciones, besándome la sien derecha cada mañana, ayudando con los quehaceres de la casa, llevando a los niños a la escuela y deseándome suerte para que pusiese continuar escribiendo esa novela que llevaba tanto tiempo en proceso.

Estaba bien, estaba feliz, era perfecto. No me preocupaba nada más que la estabilidad de la familia que tanto me había costado formar.

De repente, allí sentado en la silla, frente a las olas de mar, me sentí el espectador de mi propia vida, sintiéndome infinitamente agradecido por esto.

—¿Estas llorando? —pregunto Ailee quitándose los lentes de sol.

Voltee a verle y al hacerlo, sentí esa pequeña lagrima salada en mi mejilla, sonreí casi por inercia y le acaricie el cabello.

—Es la sal. —respondí.

No me creyó, pero tampoco pregunto.

Nicky se acercó dando revotes y sosteniendo algo con las manos regordetas.

—Mira. —primero se acercó a su hermano, mostrándole las conchas marinas. —¿A que están bonitas?

—Muy lindas. —respondió él. —Regálame esta.

—Pero es para papá. —refunfuño ella, haciendo las manos a un lado.

—Dásela a tu hermano, Nicky, pueden ir a buscar más. —intervine antes de que se armara algún tipo de discusión.

—Pero es bonita. Yo te la quiero dar a ti. —la niña hizo un puchero con los labios, decepcionada.

—Vamos, vamos. Hay muchas muy bonitas por allí, ¿Por qué no vas con papá Levi a buscar más? —me agache a su altura y la senté a mi lado.

Levi me miro acusadoramente, diciendo que estaba agotado de buscar conchas marinas como si fueran cachorros. Pero no fue capaz de negarse cuando la niña se giró a verle, pidiéndole permiso para ir por más.

Ambos se acercaron donde las olas apenas llegaban y siguieron escarbando, Nicky se ponía a cuclillas y luego señalaba el agua, camino un poco, mojándose los tobillos, rescato una de las conchas y emocionada fue con su padre a mostrársela, saltando en la arena, realmente feliz. Levi sonrió con ternura y mostro la misma emoción que la niña, como si se trataran de dos infantes descubriendo tesoros. Llamaron a Ailee para que se les uniera y aunque al principio se negó, accedió a unírseles, camino con desgana pero al agacharse con ellos en la arena, por un instante, él mismo volvió a su infancia mientras escarbaba la arena.

El sol de esa tarde era dorado, el agua, de un infinito y bello azul turquesa, el sonido de las olas salpicando gotas de sal hacia un contraste maravilloso junto con el canto de las gaviotas, el calor quemando nuestras pieles era reconfortante, suave y cálido, como una caricia amable. Y mis dos hijos junto a mi marido, sentados en la arena buscando maravillas… era lo que deseaba recordar por toda la eternidad.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

La concha esta sobre el librero, sobre un pequeño cuadro de porcelana, adornado con arena de mar, justo enfrente de los libros de estadística y física, algunas enciclopedias y una pequeña foto de Nicky cuando cumplió dos años.

Está un poco fracturada, ahora.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

—Bueno, la historia va bien, no me quejo. Aunque siento que le falta algo.

—¿Puedo leerla?

—Son más de doscientas hojas. —me quejo y Armin se ríe.

—Métela a una USB y dámela, mañana te doy una opinión. ¿Te parece?

Suspire fingiendo irritabilidad, hice lo que me ordeno y le tendí la memoria con el escrito dentro.

Armin es mi editor, aunque extrañamente lo había conocido en la secundaria, hace miles de ayeres, fue una gran sorpresa el habernos encontrado en este trabajo, cooperando juntos para hacer una buena obra de arte literaria.

En más de una ocasión me saco de varias problemáticas con respecto a mi trabajo y aspectos personales, entre el alcoholismo que presente antes de que Nicky llegara con nosotros y otras cosas que tuve que afrontar.

Supongo que es lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo. Nunca seré capaz de pagarle todo lo que le debo.

Caminó hacia la puerta, se despidió con un rápido "mañana te daré mi punto de vista"

El aire que abandonó mis pulmones fue más pesado que antes, eso debió decirme que algo estaba mal, pero los pequeños detalles siempre son insignificantes y tontos para personas tan ocupadas con su vida y con las preocupaciones diarias.

Debo decir que no me arrepiento de la mayoría de las cosas que hice, entre estupideces sin sentido hasta errores que casi me costaron la vida, todo se convirtió en una enseñanza y en piedras que debía aprender a evitar y respetar porque el tiempo jamás ha sido capaz de detenerse por absolutamente nadie. Yo no iba a ser la excepción.

Un año después de esa escena esa novela solo fue capaz de avanzar una tercera parte más. Creo que en realidad jamás tuvo la intensión de llegar a tener un final. Incluso ahora, pienso eso, mientras las páginas llenas de letras siguen esperando pacientes a que ponga mis dedos sobre ellas.

Las historias son mañosas y llenas de trucos. Son ellas la que nos dominan y no al revés. Pero eso es lo atractivo de ponerse a plasmar historias para otros.

Pero eso esta bien. Para mi está bien.

Aileen dice que no lo entiende, a veces me veía sufriendo en el estudio con miles de tazas de café. Me preguntaba porque no simplemente me dedicaba a otra cosa.

—Es… una pasión complicada, la inspiración muchas veces juega muy sucio con nosotros. Son como las matemáticas, a unos les gusta, a otros no. Unos la odian y otros la aman.

Eso termino siendo mi propia filosofía.

Levi por su parte me dejaba ser, me dejaba enloquecer mientras él me preparaba leche con miel y abría un nuevo paquete de galletas, escuchando mis blasfemas y susurrando que ya era hora de ir a dormir.

Lo amo tanto. Aunque hemos tenido problemas siempre hemos logrado salir a flote, me ha hecho tan feliz durante todos estos años. A él le debo toda mi vida y la eternidad entera.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

La foto de nuestra boda está en la sala, justo en el estante principal, así cuando todos entran es lo primero que ven.

No fue una fiesta muy grande, solo asistieron sus padres, algunos de mis parientes y amigos, no éramos más de cincuenta personas, pero fue algo muy lindo, pequeño, pero hermoso.

A un lado esta una foto de Aileen en la graduación de la primaria, tiene el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sonriendo, alzando el diploma con la mano derecha, esta con un amigo y la profesora titular. Su camisa blanca tiene una mancha de queso.

Luego esta una foto de Nicky cuando recién llego, pequeñita y curiosa, envuelta en una manta color azul con un listón rosa, apenas tenía cabello y las mejillas eran tan rosas, está junto a Hanji, quien no deseaba apartarse de ella ni un segundo.

También está una foto familiar de cuando hicimos nuestro primer picnic, Aileen tenía once y aun gustaba del sol y de la comida con altos niveles de carbohidratos.

Todas están enmarcadas en madera y algún arreglo personal, como los nombres de los niños y los nuestros. Algunas estrellas, corazones y sonrisas.

Hay muchas más fotos, muchas. Levi gusta de tomar fotos de cada ocasión que considera especial. No lo culpo, cada momento realmente es preciado.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

Pensé que era gracias a lo mucho que me había esforzado en escribir, noches en desvelo y ayunos realmente graves, tomando solo café y comiendo apenas unas migas, salía del estudio para cocinar antes de que los niños regresasen de la escuela, volvía a encerrarme y cuando ellos llegaban me dedicaba a ellos, tareas, comida y algo de recreo, pendientes, etc.

A veces Levi decía que me sobre pasaba, pero siempre le contestaba que estaba bien, que pronto terminaría y que así volvería a mi antigua rutina.

Cuando me desmaye por primera vez, estaba solo, Aileen fue quien me encontró en el estudio luego de la escuela, se asustó mucho pero lo calme diciendo que me había quedado dormido, no lo calmo lo suficiente pero lo fue para que no dijera nada a nadie. No quería que personas como Hanji, Armin o el mismo Levi intervinieran en mi trabajo y me obligaran a desertar para "descansar."

La siguiente vez nadie se dio por enterado, Aileen y Nicky habían ido al circo con Mikasa y Levi no llegaba sino hasta el día siguiente.

Los constantes mareos, el devolver la poca comida que consumía, los dolores en el estómago bajo, el cansancio, el rápido bajón de peso y la debilidad, empezó a lanzar alarmas cada vez más fuertes, fue entonces que accedí a ir al médico por un chequeo rápido. Esto al menos un año después del primer desmayo, quizás un poco más tarde.

Uno no decide las cosas que pasan. Aunque las personas digan que tú forjas tu propio camino dependiendo la grava que manejes, es cierto de alguna manera, pero falso en otra. El destino, Dios o como deseen llamarle tiene su propia arena que lanzarte, entre buena fortuna o una total desgracia. Supongo que es algún tipo de juego divertido. Al menos pensar en eso se me hace divertido. Decidir la vida de otros. Arruinándola o construyéndola. Alzándola o tirándola.

Yo también decido la vida de mis propios personajes.

Somos un libro que constantemente es escrito, a veces por diferentes tintas o manos, maquinas, letras.

Es mi culpa, lo sé, no paro de pensarlo.

Las lágrimas no salen de mis ojos por más que pienso que deberían hacerlo, debería llorar, pero no. Tampoco llore aquella vez, en el consultorio de nuestro medico cuando me dijo que tenía cáncer terminal y que posiblemente no podría pasar más allá de un par de meses. Cáncer de estómago. Cáncer en todo el cuerpo. Carcomiéndome la vida.

—¿Y no se puede hacer nada? —pregunte como si pidiera una rebanada de pastel extra a mamá.

Me sentí como un niño perdido de nuevo.

—Puede entrar en el tratamiento pero eso puede empeorar su caso o simplemente no hacerle nada. —y él respondió como mamá lo hubiera hecho para excusarse de que la última rebanada había sido para papá.

Mire mis manos como si fuera algo nuevo y me acabasen de decir para que servían, asentí lentamente mientras la voz del médico se hacía cada vez más presente en mi cabeza.

Al verme al espejo vi a un fantasma de lo que se supone yo era.

Una persona de mediana edad, con el cabello castaño algo crecido, ojos verdes, heredados de su madre, de piel morena y algo requemada, con una estatura promedio, delgado, no tan buen estudiante pero si buen escritor. Casado, con dos hijos. Con varios años por delante, esperando ver muchas cosas, entre ellas los logros de mis niños, su crecimiento, su vida.

Pero en realidad era una persona de mediana edad, con el cabello castaño largo, sucio y cada vez más delgado, con los ojos verdes hundidos y vacíos, con la piel amarillenta, perdiendo brillo y vida, una estatura promedio, con los huesos marcados en las caderas y en las costillas, un mal estudiante, un mal escritor, un mal padre, un mal esposo… con solo unos meses de vida, perdiéndose toda esa parte del desarrollo de unos hijos que no había disfrutado tanto.

No llore.

Pero rompí muchas cosas.

Incluida la foto de mi madre.

Incluida la foto de mi titulación.

Y otra cosas.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

El anillo de compromiso me queda algo flojo, constantemente me lo quito y me lo pongo, solo para recordarme que allí sigue. Y de lo que me perdí.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

Nuestra luna de miel fue en una isla perdida de alguna parte del mundo. Pero eso ya no es tan importante de recordar. No ahora al menos.

Pero en aquella ocasión, Levi me prometió que estaríamos juntos toda la eternidad, incluso en otras vidas, si es que existían.

Yo le prometí que estaríamos juntos las vidas que hicieran falta.

Y ahora voy a romper esa promesa.

 _Lo siento tanto._

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

 _Me voy a morir._

Muchas veces había pensado en la muerte, en como seria y que pasaría una vez pasada esta etapa, pero tenerla tan cerca fue un golpe que no esperaba, estuve en shock por varias horas, intentando regresar a casa.

Recuerdo la mirada de Levi pidiéndome una explicación por haber dejado solos a los niños y por haber desaparecido al menos diez horas. Fue cuando regrese a la tierra y pensé en ellos, no lo había hecho luego de la noticia, pensé en la muerte y en lo poco que había hecho conmigo, pero no en ellos. Me sentí mal.

Iba a dejarlos solos.

—Lo siento. —dije sintiéndome culpable.

—¿Sucede algo? —Levi me obligo a mirarle y a contestarle.

—Nada, necesitaba pensar. —respondí, porque de buenas a primeras esa era una buena respuesta para todo.

No podía decirles, sería un golpe muy fuerte.

Pero tampoco podía mentirles, en algún momento tendrían que saberlo y hacerse la idea de que yo ya no estaría. Me iría para siempre.

Sin embargo, me faltaba valor.

No era capaz de ver el rostro de Nicky, sonriente, regordete, diciéndome que quería alcanzar el bote de galletas y pensar que no la vería llegar a la adolescencia, tan bella como esperaba que fuese. O regañar a Ailee por llegar tarde a casa y no terminar de comer el desayuno, inmediatamente pensaba en que no había pasado tanto tiempo con él y que en los últimos meses había estado alzándole la voz más de la cuenta.

Ni siquiera deseaba ver a Levi, porque sabía que me podía a llorar en cualquier instante.

Y no sabía que tan fuerte podría ser, pensaba que era lo suficiente pero ahora veía que era todo lo contrario, tan frágil que un soplido de viento bien podría destruirme cuando quisiera.

El techo de mi habitación se convirtió en mi confidente, mirándolo por largas horas mientras la luz de la luna entraba por entre las cortinas y los pequeños espacios, el mundo se me hizo tan pequeño e insignificante.

Siempre me cuestione muchas cosas de la vida y de todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero era como esos filósofos que continuamente hacían preguntas para absolutamente todo, iguales a niños de tres años. Sin embargo, en ese momento… todo era diferente, estar a las puertas de la muerte me hacía pensar en una perspectiva nueva de esa vida y de esa insignificancia que nos envolvía. El universo y las estrellas que se la pasaban de un lado a otro en ese inmenso universo.

No éramos más que otra parte de un ecosistema enorme.

Y los días simplemente se convirtieron en un temporizador que cada vez gritaba más y más fuerte.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien, al principio pensaron que era otra de esas rabietas con el computador y el escrito que no dejaba que lo avanzara como era debido, pero pronto abandonaron la idea.

Entre los besos antes de ir a la escuela, los constantes "Te quiero" antes de despedirnos, tal vez debí ser un poco más discreto en cuanto a todo ese asunto, si no quería preocuparlos antes de tiempo, pero era algo que no podía controlar, siempre tenía miedo de que al siguiente parpadeo dejara de verlos para siempre.

No espero que nadie entienda el miedo que sentía cada que iba calle arriba para ir al colegio, como si todos fuésemos a desaparecer de un momento a otro sin decirnos nada.

Yo siempre quería decir más.

La vida se me iba a cada segundo y no podía hacer nada, todo se me estaba cayendo de las manos, corriendo como agua entre mis dedos, como un montón de hojas secas en el patio delantero en un día de otoño muy ventoso. Simplemente me estaba muriendo.

El medico dijo que necesitaba ayuda para tratar de comprender todo esto y llevarlo con calma, hablar con mi familia y que ellos igual pudieran entenderlo de la mejor forma posible. Pero no era tan fácil.

Ahora veo de nuevo mi reflejo en el espejo que tengo en el estudio, un pedazo de vidrio pequeño. Las lágrimas siguen sin salir. Aún sigo queriendo llorar. De coraje o tristeza. De impotencia o… de lo que sea.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

—Eres una de las pocas personas en las que confío, Mika. Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor.

Ella me miro como si no creyese en lo que acababa de pedirle, tenía los ojos totalmente rojos y llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas pálidas y boquea en busca de algo que decir.

—¿Qué? —susurra en un aliento demasiado débil. —No… no…

—Mika, no me queda mucho tiempo. Por favor.

—No, eso no es posible ¿Cómo?

Le tome las manos e hice que tome asiento conmigo, intente relajarla pero tampoco soy muy bueno en eso, menos si ella está más al borde de los nervios que yo.

—El medico dijo que no tengo mucho tiempo de vida, es terminal.

—Debe haber algo que hacer, algún médico, otra alternativa… —dijo casi desesperada.

Cerré los ojos tratando de aparentar paciencia.

—No. No hay nada que hacer. —dictamino y ella parece entender porque de repente se queda callada y quieta.

—¿Cómo paso? —susurra.

Niego lentamente.

—Alguna mutación de ADN, gastritis, no lo sé. El medico dice que cualquier cosa.

Niega de nuevo, como si no aceptara.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mikasa es una amiga muy preciada, casi fue una hermana en su debido tiempo, pasamos más tiempo juntos del que me gustaría decir y juntos experimentamos muchas cosas, entre ellas nuestro primer beso y comer tierra en forma de pastel.

Ella estuvo (y creo que aún lo está) enamorada de Levi, por supuesto, nunca me lo dijo, pero no soy tonto, era un poco obvio. No creo que haya estado muy feliz cuando nos casamos, al menos no tanto como me lo dijo. No digo que fuese hipócrita, simplemente estaba dolida. A las personas les suele doler el corazón cuando el amor no es lo que uno espera. Lo comprendo y durante un tiempo me sentí culpable. Pero siempre ha estado con nosotros, fue muy apegada a Ailee cuando solo era un niño, lo llevo a la escuela en incontables ocasiones e incluso le cambio el pañal en otras tantas.

Sé que era feliz por mi felicidad, aunque eso significara ver a alguien que amo, junto a alguien a quien considero más que un hermano.

Sé que es injusto que acuda a ella y le pida esto.

—Necesito a alguien que este con ellos. Alguien que los cuide por mí. —dije. —Las cosas se vendrán a bajo y quiero que alguien las mantenga en alto.

—¿Cómo esperas que sea yo la que me mantenga en alto?

—Porque…

No supe que contestar. No sabía porque.

—Necesitaran a alguien. Levi no podrá solo con los niños. Nicky aún es muy pequeña y Aileen necesita muchos empujones para salir de la etapa en la que está.

—¿Por qué yo? —insistió.

Pero tampoco supe que contestar.

Tal vez porque quería que alguien cargara conmigo la piedra que traigo en la espalda. Tal vez quería que alguien también se sintiera como yo para que no sufriera solo. Pero no podía ser Levi o mis hijos. Eran tan importantes que no podía hacerles eso. Aunque sea cruel, a ella sí. Porque es como mi hermana y porque compartimos muchísimas cosas juntos.

Porque no quería estar solo.

Tal vez… solo tal vez…

—¿Le has dicho?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé cómo.

—En algún momento tienen que enterarse, no puedes hacerles esto así. —por supuesto que tuvo razón.

Pero seguía sin ser tan fuerte como para hacerlo.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

La vela del cumpleaños número siete de Nicky se apagó con un soplido y un segundo después volvió a prenderse echando chispas y sorprendiéndola mucho, grito emocionada y aplaudió aún más.

La enfermedad no se detuvo, por supuesto, siguió avanzando, pero hacia todo lo posible porque nadie lo notara, algunas veces era realmente complicado porque el dolor de estómago, el vómito constante y el no tener apetito son cosas que no se pueden ocultar tan fácil. Pero me las apañaba para inventarme pretextos, tomando analgésicos que solo servían por algunas horas, a veces solo por instantes.

La rapidez con la que perdía peso tampoco pasó desapercibida y todos preguntaban porque lucia tan enfermo.

Mikasa me presiono con la mirada para saber si ellos lo sabían y porque no se los había dicho aun, me pregunto qué tal estaba y si seguía medicándome o había tomado la decisión de visitar algún otro tipo de "medico" que pudiese ayudarme.

Levi le ayudo a partir el pastel con el cuchillo y Aileen se encargó de las fotografías, aplaudí realmente emocionado, aunque realmente no tuviera tantas fuerzas para ello, tanto físicas como psicológicas.

Sonreí mucho ese día, con los niños, amigos de Nicky, algunos de Aileen, la familia de Levi y algunos parientes míos, vecinos y demás. Fue algo bastante ruidoso y animado. Niños por todos lados, gritos y risas.

El esófago comenzó a arderme y en dos ocasiones vomite sangre.

Aunque afortunadamente entre tanto alboroto nadie se dio cuenta cuando salí del baño que me veía pálido y tambaleante.

—¿Eren? —o eso había creído.

Levi entro a la habitación al tiempo que me estaba cambiando de ropa, había manchado la camiseta de sangre. Oculte la camiseta y me puse otra de manera rápida y algo torpe, él me miro con interrogativa y me sostuvo las manos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Lo siento, creo que me sentó mal el pastel, en un rato me les uno. —mentí como otras veces.

Dirigió la vista a la prenda que mantenía hecha bola en mi mano, no podía ver la sangre, pero sabía que el pastel no tenía la culpa.

—No has estado bien últimamente. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? —susurro tomándome del codo.

No conteste, sus ojos estaban perforándome, suplicándome que le dijera que era lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento. —susurre de nuevo, esta vez con el dolor en los labios.

No sé qué paso por su mente cuando solté eso, mil cosas, supongo, no la respuesta acertada.

—No es el momento para hablar. —dije al ver que el tiempo en silencio se alargaba mucho. —Tenemos que volver con los niños y los invitados.

Me zafe de él y salí de la habitación sin darle tiempo a que me detuviera o dijera algo más.

El resto de la reunión fue peor de lo que esperaba, fingir que todo era hermoso, sonreír a cada rato y soportar el constante dolor, algunos mareos y tratar de mantener la comida donde se supone que tenía que estar.

Cuando el último de los invitados salió de la casa, comencé a recoger los platos sucios y desechables, Hanji y Mikasa se habían ofrecido para ayudar, pero a ambas les pedí que lo dejaran en mis manos y que no había ningún problema.

Nicky cayó dormida en el sofá. Aileen se encargó de subirla a su habitación y prometió volver para ayudar a recoger, Levi le dijo que también se fuera a dormir, que no se preocupara porque él me ayudaría. Mi hijo entendió eso de manera errónea y obedeció sin rechistar.

Al parecer el momento de hablar y tomar cartas en el asunto había llegado.

Creo que jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando caí de golpe en cuenta de mi propia muerte. Fue… extraño y aterrador.

Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato, metiendo la basura en bolsas plásticas y limpiando el pastel que había quedado embarrado en el piso, el refresco que alguien derramo y la serpentina que había por todos lados. La casa de repente se volvió muy silenciosa y parecía que me aplastaba, que me cortaba la respiración.

No llore.

Solo tenía miedo.

Miedo de lo que me diría.

De lo que pasaría.

De nosotros.

De ellos.

De él.

Titubee cuando derrame el jabón de trastes y una taza accidentalmente se rompió en el lavabo.

Lo mire y le sonreí. No me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Perdón. —fue lo único que pude decir y que pudo salir de mis labios.

Me abrazo y me aferro como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, el aroma de una fiesta infantil pegado en su cuello me hizo pensar de nuevo en todo lo que iba a pasar cuando yo no estuviera, cuando por fin todo terminara de la manera más cobarde y simple posible. Cada vez me apretaba más fuerte como si se asegurara de que yo seguía allí. Que aún era real.

—¿Qué paso? —susurro.

—Cáncer. —respondí bajito.

Me soltó de golpe, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Me miro por un largo rato, como si pensara que era una broma.

—Terminal. —proseguí.

—No. —me empujo ligeramente hacia atrás, rechazando toda idea. —No.

—Lo siento.

—No. Eso no es posible. No. ¿Cuan…? Es imposible…

Miro a todos lados, como si tratara de buscar una respuesta a lo que quisiera responderse, parecía desubicado, parecía un niño perdido.

—Levi. —intente acercarme pero parpadeo y dio un paso atrás.

—No es cierto.

—Por favor.

—No es cierto. Dime que no es cierto. —me sostuvo de los brazos y me agito con fuerza.

—Por favor. Escucha…

—No, eso no puede ser. Siempre has sido sano. No… tú no. —me sostuvo de nuevo, aferrándome con fuerza. —No es cierto. Es mentira.

Me solté como pude y le tome del rostro.

—Escúchame. No puedes perder la calma. —busque su mirada mientras él no hacía más que perderla.

—Dime que no es cierto.

—Voy a morir. — no recuerdo jamás haberlo dicho de esa manera y fue realmente horrible decirlo.

—No, no, no es cierto. Por favor…

Caímos sobre nuestras rodillas en la cocina, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro, pensando diferentes cosas sobre un hecho tan trágico.

—Lo siento. Yo…

—Eren. —alzo el rostro y lo sostuvo con ambas manos. —No me dejes.

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

Levi perdió el control esa noche, parecía un niño pequeño perdido en el bosque, llorando y rogando por encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Al parecer el shock lo golpeo demasiado duro que no fui capaz de prever eso.

Pienso que Mikasa ya había hablado con él, aunque no le hubiese dicho realmente toda la verdad, solo la mitad de esto. Por eso perdió el sentido tan de prisa.

Una vez que se calmó pudimos hablar un poco mejor, aunque él se negaba a aceptarlo y me obligo a tratar de buscar otro camino. Le dije que ya lo había intentado antes, en esos meses después de la noticia, tal vez un poco después, antes de ponerme a pensar seriamente en que yo iba a desaparecer para siempre.

La última vez que fui con uno de esos médicos de medicina alternativa, había dicho que el tiempo se me había agotado y que quizá solo tuviera uno o dos meses extras, increíblemente lo acepte, deje la medicación y trate de disfrutar otro poco a mi familia. No volví a tocar la computadora ni una sola vez luego de eso.

Levi se mostró reacio conmigo, era como si estuviera molesto conmigo por irme.

No les dije nada a los niños, estaba mal. Ailee podría comprenderlo pero tenía miedo, no quería verlos tristes. Lo único que hice fue decirles una tarde de un domingo: —Si alguno de nosotros llegase a faltar, no quiero que estén tristes.

Aille me miro algo sorprendido y pregunto a que me refería.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que no van a llorar cuando muera. —dije en tono de burla.

—Ya estarás viejo para entonces. —respondió él y Levi me miro con molestia.

—Prométeme que no lloraras.

—No lo haré. —contesto distraído y continuo comiendo palomitas.

—Yo si llorare. —agrego Nicky. —Porque te quiero mucho. —me abrazo y su tacto hizo que varias lagrimas saltaran, aunque no llore.

—Los quiero mucho niños. —susurre.

—Y nosotros a ti. —contesto la niña. —Mucho, mucho.

—Gracias, corazón. —le bese la frente y ella a mí.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles.

Levi me recriminaba todo el tiempo por no hablar con los niños y el posible trauma a donde los estaba enviando, lo injusto que estaba siendo y lo egoísta que fui al callarme algo tan importante. Discutimos muchas noches, en muchas él terminaba simplemente yéndose y algunas hasta lloraba.

Me sentía fatal.

No quería que eso sucediera.

No quería que me odiara.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Hace una semana hice una maleta con un poco de ropa y algún dinero, guarde la fotografía de mi familia dentro y llame a Mikasa. Le conté la situación por la que estaba pasando y ella me dijo que debí haber hablado antes, me pidió que no hiciera lo que tenía en mente, que fuera consciente de las cosas y dejara de ser egoísta con este asunto. Le pedí una última vez que cuidara de mis hijos y de Levi, que les dijera que me perdonaran por hacerles esto. Me rogo que no hiciera una locura. Y colgué.

Había intentado escapar, irme lejos y morir mucho más allá. Estaba dolido y no quería que todo se derrumbara más.

Aileen me atrapo en la entrada.

A él no pude mentirle.

El tiempo se acababa y yo me sentía cada vez peor, sentimentalmente, físicamente, psicológicamente.

El mundo, mi mundo, estaba por llegar a su trágico final.

Le prometí quedarme, solo porque él me lo pidió, intento que yo y su padre habláramos y trato de que Levi comprendiera de mejor manera la situación.

Ayer decidí escribir esto como algún tipo de… ultimátum…

 _Ailee…_

Lo siento tanto.

 _Nicky…_

Tanto…

 _Levi…_

 _Los amo._

○●ꬱ ꬱ●○

El 16 de febrero del 2018, Eren fue ingresado al hospital de emergencia debido al cáncer de estómago que presentaba.

Dejo de respirar antes de media tarde.

 **Notas:**

 **La idea original es de Kia, yo solo me encargue de escribir el formato que han leído.**

 **El título es engañoso a toda posta, no me regañen porque no tenga nada que ver.**

 **Lo siento.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


	11. Curio

**Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** RiRen (Levi x Eren.)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgénero:** Erótico/ Romance/ R-18/escolar.  
 **Contenidos:** Lemmon/ Lime/ Lemmon hard/ ataque hormonal/ adolescencia/ experiencias sexuales.

◆◇○◎● ●◎○◇◆  
 **Curio.**

La luz permaneció prendida, no hacía calor pero tampoco hacia frio, ambos agradecieron que el clima fuera aparentemente templado, hacia todo más fácil y llevadero, así sería cómodo poder dormir.

—¿Quieres que apague la luz? —pregunto Levi estirándose para jalar la cadena de la lámpara.

—Ah, no me importa dormir con la luz prendida o apagada, como te sientas cómodo. —sonrió tratando de parecer amable.

Levi se encogió de hombros y opto por apagar la lámpara bajando la cadena. Luego se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, jalando las sabanas para cubrirse.

Era muy mala suerte el hecho que fueran una de las parejas que tuvieran que compartir cama, la profesora había calculado mal el número de alumnos y al final varios chicos y chicas habían terminado en su misma situación, por supuesto, la docente no iba a dejar que un chico y una chica durmieran juntos, por lo que lo más sano era que durmieran chico-chico, chica-chica, eso evitaría al completo percances no deseados. Se sentía satisfecha de sí misma.

Luego de las tantas de la noche, había mandado a todos a dormir, algunos no estaban tan satisfechos de compartir cama, así que habían optado por dividir las cobijas y que uno durmiera en el suelo, más que nada los chicos, mientras las chicas no veían problema en compartir espacio, mientras no hubiera complejos de sueño raros, no había problema.

Sin embargo tanto Eren como Levi, simplemente habían pensado que era un poco incómodo compartir cama, aunque ninguno se quejó, ni pensó en la posibilidad que uno pudiera dormir en el piso de la cabaña. Simplemente se habían dividido la cama y se habían quedado mirando el techo.

No eran completos desconocidos, ambos compartían clases, se saludaban educadamente y compartían el mismo club de natación, habían formado parte de un equipo en la clase de química y ambos sabían que el otro era aceptable como compañero, se conocían solo de vista, lo cual solo hacia un poco incomoda su estancia en la cabaña. Habían hablado un poco mientras debatían quien debía bañarse primero y que lado de la cama tomaría cada uno.

Eren pensaba que Levi era reservado y un poco tímido. Quizás un poco atractivo. O eso decían las chicas por los pasillos, jamás admitiría que pensaba que era realmente guapo, sus pensamientos siempre se detenían allí. Sabía que a Mikasa le gustaba y a veces había intentado coquetear con él.

Levi pensaba que Eren era lindo, que era torpe y que definitivamente era su tipo. Le gustaban sus ojos, le gustaba el tic con sus labios cuando pensaba y también le gustaba su cuerpo, lo sabía, por las cientos de veces que lo había visto en el club y en el vestidor de chicos. No era gay, o no se había denominado de esa manera, pensaba que el sentirse atraído por un chico no era suficiente para serlo.

Cuando apago la luz, todo quedo en completa obscuridad, aunque ninguno cerro los ojos, a Eren le daba miedo, había olvidado lo terrible que era estar en completa obscuridad, no se movió ni un milímetro, respiro pausadamente y se preguntó si su compañero ya estaría en otro mundo. Aunque también pensó que sería vergonzoso pedirle que volviera a prender la lámpara. ¿Qué diría de él? Ya era un adolescente, debería dejar sus miedos de lado.

—¿Te gusta el campamento?

La pregunta hizo que respingara, pero luego se relajó, al menos se distraería hablando con su compañero, al menos hasta que el sueño le pudiera.

—Sí, ha sido divertido, aunque por desgracia soy enemigo de la naturaleza.

Levi se rio y Eren también.

—Lo he visto, parecía que en lugar de alejar a aquellas abejas las atrajeras.

—Ah, es un asco, las odio tanto como ellas a mí.

Hablaron por un largo rato sobre las actividades de la señorita Ral y sobre la comida, sobre el taller de manualidades y sobre la orientación religiosa que habían recibido, todo era atractivo y muy divertido, incluso levantarse a rezar a las siete de la mañana sonaba de esa manera.

De repente Eren sintió los parpados algo pesados.

—Creo que dormiré, lo siento, me ganan los parpados. —murmuro.

—Ok, no más platica. —Levi se removió en la cama.

Eren sintió su calor demasiado cerca, pero se dijo que era porque se había movido y la temperatura se había anivelado con las cobijas.

—Hasta mañana, que descanses.

—Hasta mañana, sueña con los angelitos.

Ambos rieron, pero poco a poco, las risas se fueron apagando.

El sueño abandono a Eren de golpe, era como un engaño, pero se obligó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y empezar a pensar en algo que lo adormilara de nuevo y parecía funcionar, el sueño volvía poco a poco.

Levi suspiro, espero varios minutos antes de girarse hacia su compañero que le daba la espalda, se había acostumbrado a la obscuridad así que podía ver su espalda y su cuello, se acercó solo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder olfatear su aroma, solo olía un poco a sudor, pero se imaginaba que era por el calor de las sabanas, el aroma del jabón de baño era más fuerte.

Se mordió un labio y casi con delicadeza y descaro, pasó su dedo por la piel desnuda de su brazo derecho, era suave, muy suave y desprendía el mismo aroma a jabón, respiro pesadamente, eso no estaba bien, algo en el fondo de su mente se lo decía, pero… ¡carajo! Olía bien.

Paso el borde de sus labios por encima de la piel.

—¿Qué haces? —Eren se giró casi somnoliento.

—Nada. —Levi no parecía culpable. —Tu piel es suave. —murmuro, volviendo a tocarla.

—¿Ah, sí? Gracias.

—De nada. Vuelve a dormir.

Eren obedeció, aunque el sueño le fuera arrebatado poco a poco.

Levi espero unos segundos, de repente su mente adolescente era la que dominaba su cuerpo y no su parte altamente madura y racional, sintió vibraciones en el estómago, estaba seguro de que no eran mariposas, no en esa situación.

Beso su cuello, apenas tocando la piel, como si esperara a que el chico despertara de nuevo, no quería detenerse. Se mordió los labios y volvió a besarlo, esta vez dejando descansar los labios durante un buen rato, mientras aspiraba el suave aroma.

Eren se removió y se giró a verlo, la obscuridad solo le ofrecía el brillo gris de los ojos de su compañero. Eso se sentía bien.

—¿Qué haces? —susurro.

—Solo tengo algo de curiosidad. —recibió como contestación.

Eren asintió, sin saber que decir.

—Ah, ok. —murmuro, como si no lo comprendiera.

Levi se preguntó si el chico actuaria de manera violenta si lo besaba, sus labios parecían perlados y brillantes, entreabiertos para respirar, expidiendo el aroma de la pasta dental sabor menta. Oh, Dios, se le antojaba tanto besarlo. Pero al final se conformó con solo volver a besar su brazo y luego su cuello, no importándole mucho que el chico ya estuviera despierto y lo estuviera "viendo", aunque estuvieran en completa obscuridad.

Eren sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la piel, no sabía que el que te besaran en otro lugar que no fueran los labios, se sintiera bien.

—Tal vez… yo también tengo algo de curiosidad. —pensó en voz alta y su compañero sonrió casi complacido.

Tomo su barbilla y casi como si lo exigiera, lo beso en los labios, al principio pensó que solo sería un beso primerizo, pero descubrió que de repente no podía simplemente separarse sin necesitar volver a besarlo, sentir el cosquilleo bajando por el cuello, la humedad de su lengua pasando por los labios ajenos y las vibraciones en su estómago.

No pensó que de repente todo eso se hiciera particularmente necesario, más incluso que el oxigeno mismo.

Oh, necesitaba más.

Era como si de repente el espacio no fuera suficiente, como si sus lenguas estorbaran pero al mismo tiempo intentaran robar el aliento ajeno, pensaron que solo los labios eran capaces de enviar sensaciones, no recordaban que les hubieran enseñado que la lengua también transmitía electricidad y de manera más agresiva, haciendo que de repente todo se redujera a éxtasis.

Eren jadeo, respiro el aliento ajeno y trago con fuerza, respiro con rapidez, Oh, Dios, de que se había estado perdiendo durante todo este tiempo, nada de eso era igual a estar viendo porno en la computadora cuando mamá no estaba, eso era incluso mucho mejor.

Aunque… solo le había robado un beso. Un beso exageradamente húmedo.

Levi volvió a besarlo otra vez, con la misma intensidad, la misma humedad de antes, con la misma agresividad y violencia, y volvió a sentir tantas cosas en su cuerpo, desde el latir desesperado de su corazón, hasta la humedad de su ropa interior, así como la erección que empezaba a molestar.

Jamás se había sentido así.

Y eso que de vez en cuando acudía a la masturbación como símbolo de consuelo, había tenido su primera vez con una chica un año atrás, pero había sido incómodo y muy molesto, no podía creer que esto fuera totalmente diferente.

Curiosidad.

Sintió sus labios en el cuello, luego en la clavícula, al segundo siguiente, Levi se separó, lo sintió acomodarse en la cama, sintiendo el movimiento del colchón, no, no quería que se alejara, no quería que lo dejara con ganas de más.

Pero ese no era el plan de Levi, él quería hacer a un lado las sabanas, quería ver donde podía continuar, Eren vestía solo una camiseta holgada y shorts como pijama, los cuales, gracias a las sabanas y movimientos se habían subido lo suficiente, mostrando sus muslos y parte de la ropa interior, se relamió los labios, pensó que era demasiado delicioso el solo imaginar.

Se inclinó y volvió a besar sus labios, como si eso fuera un permiso especial para pasar a otro nivel, se complació cuando Eren le correspondió con la misma hambre que él mismo sentía en ese momento, subió su camiseta lo suficiente para mostrar su abdomen plano y apenas marcado gracias a la natación. Su torso que solo había podido admirar durante las practicas del club, ¿Cuántas veces abra imaginado tocarlo mientras lo veía desnudarse en los vestidores? Ahora lo tenía sucumbiendo ante sus labios. Se sentía increíblemente poderoso teniéndolo ante sus besos.

Beso desde donde comenzaban las costillas y fue bajando poco a poco hasta donde estaba el principio del resorte de los shorts, redondeo su ombligo con su lengua y suspiro, besando lentamente la piel que parecía vibrar, subir y bajar junto a la alterada respiración.

Eren suspiro, ahogando un ruidito con la garganta, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

Levi observo el resorte de los shorts y lo acaricio con el dedo, debajo de eso y debajo de la ropa interior, había una erección, demasiado dura y palpitante, sonrió, le alegraba saber que se sentía igual que él, tan deseoso de él.

Trago saliva y volvió a besar su estómago.

—Hueles bien. —susurro, mientras jugueteaba con el short, apenas lo bajo un poco, beso el ultimo centímetro que quedaba de piel del estómago, antes de pasar con lo siguiente.

—Mhm. —Eren tenia fuertemente los ojos cerrados.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunto acariciando el bulto detrás del bóxer.

Eren no contesto, se mordió los labios. Demonios, eso se sentía increíble, deseaba que siguiera, que lo hiciera sentir más allá de las nubes.

—¿Se siente bien? —la pregunta se repitió, Levi dejo de tocarlo, alzo la vista, aunque no veía del todo, apenas sombras y escalas de grises y negros.

—Si. —escucho el débil susurro y fue suficiente para sonreír.

—¿Quieres que siga?

Aunque dijera que no, lo haría. No iba a quedarse así, deseaba probarlo todo.

—Si. —casi pudo ser un suspiro de auxilio.

—Bien.

Alzo una de sus piernas y beso el interior de las rodillas, luego subió hasta los muslos, fue y vino, como si intentara saborear un chocolate, derritiéndolo con su lengua, mordió algunas partes, succiono otras y siguió besando.

Deseaba devorarlo.

Quito los shorts junto con el bóxer, los puso a un lado y se agacho lo suficiente para volver a besar el peligroso límite entre los genitales y sus piernas, nuevamente escucho un suspiro ahogado y débiles quejidos.

Que hermoso escenario.

—Levántate. —ordeno en la densa obscuridad.

Eren apenas y reacciono, estaba hundido en las sensaciones que no sabía bien que estaba pasando, obedeció más por el impulso de una nueva sorpresa que por el sentido común. Sintió la tela de la camiseta abandonar su cuerpo, luego besos intensos sobre su cuello y luego sobre su pecho. No sabía que pudiera sentirse así, aunque tenía también otras molestias. Pero se podía atender ¿No? Oh, deseaba tanto que así fuera.

—Date la vuelta. —escucho y obedeció casi con la misma rapidez. —Pon tu cara en la almohada.

—¿Así?

Sintió el peso ajeno en su espalda y exhalo con fuerza, no solo era el peso, también algo interesante en su retaguardia, alguien dentro de su cabeza pensó que era algo divertido, muy divertido. Pero no supo quién fue. Así que solo sonrió con placer.

Sintió besos en su nuca, los sintió en su espalda, luego en su cintura, cada uno más delicado que el otro, sintiendo solo el borde de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua y de vez en cuando la intensidad de sus dientes, pero hasta eso le hacía desear más.

Sin pensarlo realmente, sus caderas se movieron un poco hacia abajo, sintiendo la fricción de las cobijas, eso estallo en descargas eléctricas, estaba casi al límite, se sentía demasiado excitado, era como si algo se comprimiera dentro de su cuerpo, algo que necesitaba ser liberado. Pero algo lo tomo bruscamente por las caderas, pellizcando la piel y alzándolo, apenas fue consciente de que su trasero estaba mirando descaradamente al cielo sin ninguna protección.

—Aun no, aun no. —susurro seductoramente Levi en su oído y eso no hizo más que empeorar el asunto. Dios, necesitaba que sus músculos liberaran tensión.

Intento girarse y encarar a su cruel verdugo sexual, pero se vio aplastado con entre el cuerpo tibio y las sabanas húmedas, su cadera seguía suspendida en el aire, algo seguía gritándole que era divertido mientras que otra voz más tímida decía que eso era realmente vergonzoso. Aunque en realidad su mente se limitara solo a sensaciones.

—Por favor. —susurro con la voz ronca.

Levi sonrió, oh, qué bien se sentía tenerlo a su merced. Se volvió a inclinar sobre su oído, paso su lengua desde su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo al oído y luego susurrar.

—Dime que quieres que haga.

Escucho un respingo como contestación y eso le dio la idea de hacer las cosas aún más divertidas y entretenidas. Miro su mano por entre la obscuridad y luego conto tres dedos, como un niño de kínder.

—Chupa. —ordeno.

Eren se atraganto, pero en seguida los dedos quedaron completamente ensalivados, quizás de más. Aunque en ese momento no fuera realmente molesto. Primero sintió caricias en su glúteo derecho, como cuando si se tratara de amasar algo, luego dedos moviéndose como hormigas hasta llegar a la línea divisora entre un glúteo y otro, al final, los mismos dedos como hormigas abriéndose paso como si se tratara de una entrada muy estrecha.

—¿Qué? —su conciencia le grito alarmada.

—Shh… quédate allí. —la voz susurrante y dulce volvió a adormilarlo, dejando que su cabeza descansara de nuevo en la almohada.

Aunque la voz siguiera al pendiente.

Una intromisión, algo que escarbaba en algún punto de su interior, se quejó pero no hizo nada por sacar el dedo de su pequeñísima entrada, parecía como si estuviera perdido y tratara de buscar algo, moviendo las paredes musculares y luego acariciando lentamente.

Eren gimió más alto de lo que creía imaginar, se sorprendió a sí mismo y una vez más movió las caderas como si se tratara de algún tipo de canción pegajosa. Era extrañamente placentero, no pensó mucho y la voz que alarmaba se terminó yendo a la obscuridad.

—No te muevas, aun no término.

Volvió a sentir el peso extra en su espalda, como si lo intentara inmovilizar, ¡Pero él quería moverse!

Un intruso más, un poco de dolor y luego algo más de placer, caricias internas y electricidad viajando por debajo de la piel, movió una de sus piernas, como si intentara abrir más, tenía la elasticidad suficiente, ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

—¿Quién diría que eres un pequeño niño lascivo? —Levi se sentía realmente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Pequeño niño lascivo. —murmuro Eren, casi confirmándolo, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, sentía que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, aún tenía algo de sentido común como para saber que no debía gritar tanto como deseaba hacerlo.

—Un niño muy travieso. ¿Qué debería hacer para remediarlo?

Oh, eso era divertido, muy divertido.

Y muy excitante.

Un tercer dedo empujo dentro suyo, esta vez se presionó la mano derecha contra su rostro para acallar cualquier ruido, aunque no pudo hacer mucho, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, quería mover las caderas y que fuera más rápido, quería liberar la presión que hacia la electricidad debajo de su piel.

—¿Debería castigar al pequeño niño lascivo? —sintió una mano en su cadera y otra en su pecho, luego un movimiento que le indicara que debía pararse, le dio completamente la espalda a Levi, sin posibilidad de verlo.

Su erección se movió como una antena de radio y se rio, algo le pregunto de que rayos se reía, la cama tenía una enorme mancha transparente, ¿eso lo había hecho él? Oh, no importaba mucho.

—Castiga al pequeño niño lascivo. —susurro, aunque no supo si esa era realmente su voz. Era ronca y sexy, rasposa. Le gustaba como sonaba.

—Por supuesto que recibirás un buen castigo. Niño travieso.

Sintió una mano tibia en su erección y suspiro de alivio, tenía las piernas abiertas, enseñando las rodillas al cielo, vagamente pensó que aun traía los calcetines puestos pero el pensamiento desapareció cuando las descargas comenzaron desde la punta de su miembro hasta abajo, siendo primero suave y luego rápido, luego suave y nuevamente rápido, él deseaba que fuera más rápido.

Su vientre subía y bajaba rápidamente, aunque en algún punto se olvidó de respirar, no fue necesario que lo tocara tanto para que terminara corriéndose en la mano de su compañero, su corazón latió enloquecido, sus pulmones dejaron salir el aire de golpe y sin querer su cuerpo termino por caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Que bien se había sentido eso.

—Mira que correrte en mis manos sin permiso alguno. Eso está mal y aun no terminamos.

—¿Terminar? —se giró pero apenas pudo ver algo, la mano empapada de semen de Levi se estampo en su cara, batiendo el fluido por todo su rostro, apenas pudo renegar.

Volvió a verse de espaldas a su compañero y luego empujado hasta detener sus manos sobre la cabecera de la cama, sintió su rostro con uno de sus dedos, eso parecía mucho semen, ¿realmente era todo de él?

Una de las manos de Levi le obligo a agachar la cabeza y a alzar las caderas, luego un leve mordisco en su hombro derecho, un golpe en su glúteo izquierdo y sin más, el fuerte y agresivo golpe sin aviso dentro de su trasero.

Respingo más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, sintió que el aire lo abandonaba y definitivamente no lo esperaba, su pecho se pegó a la cabecera y sus brazos agarrándose con fuerza a esta.

—Duele. —murmuro con la voz apagada por la falta de aire.

—Por supuesto que duele, es tu castigo ¿Lo olvidas? De todos modos dentro de poco me estarás pidiendo más. No te preocupes se sentirá mejor.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

Sintió como salía lentamente, Eren casi fue capaz de sentir algo frio y húmedo recorrer sus piernas hasta terminar en las sabanas.

Un golpe más, su cabeza termino recargada en la pared pintada de azul, se encargó de abrazar el soporte de madera, más liquido desconocido cayendo entre sus piernas como una pequeña gotera, no se preguntó que era, la siguiente penetración llego haciendo que soltara un leve quejido.

No dijo nada más, Levi le había prometido que pediría más y realmente esperaba por eso.

La cabecera comenzó a rechinar debido a los constantes golpes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca de saliva que empezaba a escurrir igual que lo que había entre sus piernas, sintió una nueva erección y pronto las descargas eléctricas subiendo desde su cadera hasta el inicio de su espina dorsal.

Empezó a gemir, primero con voz baja, quería cubrirse los labios pero también era consciente de que necesitaba un lugar a donde aferrarse si no quería volver a terminar sobre las almohadas, de todos modos en esa posición podía, o creía, poder sentirlo todo. Y eso le gustaba.

—Shh… no despiertes a nuestros compañeros. —Levi cubrió sus labios con su propia mano, volvió a empujar, fue capaz de escucharlo gemir igual que él.

Hubo un momento en el que ya nada era suficiente, quería su cuerpo más cerca, más dentro, más rápido, más húmedo, quería más.

No supo en que momento había pasado de abrazar la cabecera como si fuera un oso de peluche a terminar recargado sobre el espejo de la entrada a la cabaña, mirándose fijamente y no reconociéndose en lo absoluto, solo veía el brillo excitado de sus ojos, así como el destello de las gotas de sudor cayendo por cada una de sus extremidades. ¿Cómo es que aún tenía tanta energía?

La mirada gris de su compañero se cruzó con la suya y pensó que le encantaba perderse allí, perderse hasta que no sintiera ni sus piernas ni nada más aparte del golpeteo incesante en su trasero que no dejaba de gotear.

Se giró, sonrió y estiro una de sus manos para tomar su rostro y besarlo, sus lenguas se encontraron como lo habían hecho al inicio de todo eso.

Solo… era un poco de curiosidad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eren despertó respirando pesadamente, su cuerpo se tiró hacia delante pero el dolor de cada uno de sus músculos hizo que gritara en voz baja, se masajeo los hombros y se preguntó qué tipo de entrenamiento había estado haciendo como para que todo doliera de esa manera. Movió sus piernas fuera de la cama, noto la inquietud instantánea de estar desnudo, completamente.

Miro a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación, aún estaba de campamento.

La alarma militar sonó fuera de la cabaña y la voz de la directora grito que todos debían estar en el oratorio en poco menos de cinco minutos.

Salió de la cama, dio un paso al frente y luego cayó pesadamente en el piso, sus caderas dolían tanto que pensó que no podría volver a pararse ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Una de las sabanas cayó al piso, la inconfundible mancha transparente le dio cada una de las respuestas que buscaba y una a una las imágenes llegaron como relámpagos, incluso con colores que estaba seguro que no había visto la noche anterior.

La directora volvió a llamar, diciendo que los profesores a cargo pasarían a las cabañas a revisar que todos los alumnos estuvieran listos.

Pensó rápidamente, su cuerpo dolía pero definitivamente la señorita Ral no podía encontrarlo allí, en ese escenario tan comprometedor.

Por otro lado…

—¿Levi? —susurro, como si estuviese llamando a un gato. —¿Dónde estás?

Él era el que había provocado todo ese desastre, tenía que ayudarlo, pero nadie apareció.

¿Estaría en el baño?

No podía comprobarlo, necesitaba lavarse y desaparecer toda la evidencia, se puso de pie como le fue posible, las piernas le temblaban y apenas era capaz de caminar, ¿Cómo iba a presentarse al oratorio de esa manera? No había forma alguna.

Oh, Dios, perdóname por lo que he hecho. Pensó dramáticamente.

Como pudo quito las sabanas manchadas de un galón y las mandó a una cesta, se movió lentamente hasta el cuarto de baño, fue capaz de escuchar a la cabaña continua hablar con la profesora a cargo.

No ahora, no ahora.

Saco un paquete de toallas de bebé y se limpió todo lo que pudo, incluso haciendo que el aroma a sexo desapareciera de su cuerpo, no al completo, esperaba que funcionara y que la misa no tardara tanto.

No tuvo tiempo de rememorar todo ni de avergonzarse como era debido, la señorita Ral estaba tocando la puerta y diciendo que le abrieran porque la misa estaba por comenzar.

—Ya voy, espere. —digo con voz ronca.

Se vistió con algo holgado y algo que pudiera cubrir el aroma a fluidos corporales, nunca pensó que eso fuera tan grave.

Abrió la puerta como pudo, las piernas le temblaban y aunque había podido moverse por la cabaña para llegar al baño y vestirse, solo de pensar en el trayecto al oratorio era realmente una tortura.

—Su compañero se ha despertado desde hace media hora. —comento la señorita Ral tan solo verlo. —Ya está en el oratorio ayudando a poner los rosarios y los libros de rezos.

Era como si lo reprobara por flojo.

—Lo siento.

Salió de la cabaña y espero que la profesora de adelantara, todos se adelantaran, no podían verlo caminar de manera extraña, pensó que cualquiera leería sus pensamientos.

—Eren. —sintió el peso de Jean en su espalda y luego su propio peso en el piso, su cara oliendo el césped con roció.

—Jean idiota. —grito adolorido.

—Ah, Jean. —oh, no, esa era Mikasa. —Vamos, Eren, llegaremos tarde. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Pensó rápidamente, él no era débil, obviamente levantaría sospechas.

—¿Te caíste de la cama? —pregunto Armin mirándolo de manera sospechosa.

—Sí —suspiro aliviado. —Caí y me golpee con el buró.

—Realmente eres un tonto.

—Ya, ya, llegaremos tarde.

Todos caminaron por el pasillo de piedra, riéndose y conversando cosas que él no fue capaz de ori realmente, aun se enfrascaba en caminar de manera un poco más normal, dolía mucho, pensó en todo y al llegar al oratorio pudo sentir el rostro hervir con violencia.

¿Todo eso había hecho? ¿Él? ¿Había sido capaz de llamarse a sí mismo…?

No era una alucinación ni parecido, había hecho todo eso, lo sabía, por desgracia era como si aún sintiera la piel vibrar.

El padre llego vestido de morado, les pido a los alumnos persignarse y empezar las oraciones debidas, cantaron y dieron gracias por el buen fin de semana que pasarían.

Eren volvió a su cabaña a darse un baño a profundidad, se puso ropa limpia y se aseguró de ordenar todo lo que pudiera causarle problemas, sabía que unas personas irían a limpiar más tarde, escondió las sabanas, aun le faltaban dos noches más que pasar allí, sabrían quienes habitaban ese lugar, así que pensó que dejaría las sabanas sucias luego de que se fueran.

Mikasa lo esperaba fuera de la cabaña, ambos caminaron hasta el desayunador.

—¿Y bien, como es en la cama? —pregunto la chica.

—¿Qué? —Eren casi actuó con demasiada agresividad.

—¿Qué cómo duerme? Debe ser adorable verlo dormir ¿No?

—Ah. —se sintió exageradamente aliviado, pensó que quizás no debía ser tan obvio. —No sé, no alcance a verlo. No ando espiando a las personas mientras duermen, Mikasa. —intento parecer normal o dar una respuesta que en cualquier otro día daría.

Su amiga parecía decepcionada, se alegró de que no notara su forma tan extremista de actual ante semejante pregunta.

Eren pensó que no mentía realmente, la mayor parte de la noche había estado dándole la espalda y otras cosas.

Pasaron por charolas y por la zona de comida, el desayuno eran Hot cakes con salsa de chocolate y otros aperitivos, al sentarse se unió rápidamente a las bromas de sus compañeros, luego el picor en su nuca le dijo que alguien lo miraba de más, por primera vez en toda la mañana, Levi apareció, fuera de culpas o siguiera con algún rastro de vergüenza.

Le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato, hasta que el chico se llevó un panqueque a la boca, dejando que el chocolate escurriera por sus labios y luego, del otro lado, por entre sus dedos. Sin separar su mirada de él, se lo llevo a los labios y lamio cada gota de chocolate.

No era un sueño, una mala aventura o un simple accidente hormonal, sintió un vuelco entre las costillas y se vio obligado a volver a su desayuno.

Esa noche, el chocolate tomo otro significado diferente.

 **Nota:**

 **Esto bien podría ser como un chiste privado :v en mi cuarto año de primaria mayor fui a un retiro de tres días y dos noches, al ir a una escuela religiosa, esas tres mañanas nos levantaban a rezar en un oratorio, supongo que es gracioso que esto se repita en un one-shot casi porno x'D**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
